J'empêcherai les ténèbres de t'avoir
by Yassuochan
Summary: "Empêche l'obscurité de l'atteindre pour un futur lumineux"Oui mais comment?Et si ce n'est pas Sasuke qu'elle doit arracher des ténèbres, alors qui?De la mort de Sasori à l'attaque de Pein,en passant par la défaite d'Itachi et finalement la Guerre, comment va-t-elle y parvenir et réussira-t-elle a faire abstraction de ses nouveaux sentiments envers une personne censée être "morte"?
1. Prologue - Ca recommence

**Bonjour, bonsoir! Me voilà pour débuté avec un prologue, de quoi vous mettre l'eau à la bouche. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, vos remarques, idées, questions...**

 **BONNE LECTURE!**

 ** _Avertissement:_** ** _langage peut-être_**

 ** _Naruto ne m'appartient pas._**

* * *

 ** _Itsu made tatte mo todokanai yo_**

 ** _Le temps aura beau passer, je ne peux toujours pas l'atteindre._**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Noir. Il ne voyait même pas sa propre main. Puis quelques bribes d'une discussion animée parvinrent à ses oreilles. L'image en face de lui peu à peu devient plus nette.

 _A qui est cette voix ? Ou je suis bordel ? Non, reste calme._

 _Respire. Expire. Respire. Expire._

 **« Tu réalises ce que tu viens de dire ?** demanda l'Uchiha, le visage décomposé suite aux paroles de son rival

 **-Oui. Nous allons devoir continuer la mission sans elle.** Répéta-t-il d'un ton plat, typique à lui-même.

 **-Et Rin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais de Rin ?** s'indigna Obito.

 **-Rin n'est pas notre priorité. Nos ennemis cherchent à connaître nos intentions, ils ne risquent pas de la tuer vue que c'est une medic-nin. Au pire ils l'obligeront à les soigner. Mais s'ils viennent à apprendre notre mission, ils intensifieront immédiatement la sécurité autour du pont. Cela compliquera notre mission.** Il lui dit tout cela, d'une voix toujours aussi monotone, son regard ne trahissant aucune émotion.

 **-Tu dis que Rin est en sécurité en te basant sur des simples hypothèses !** S'écria encore une fois le brun. **Que se passerai-t-il si ces types étaient des crétins sans cerveau et qu'ils décident de lui faire du mal ? Rin est plus importante que cette stupide mission !** Finit-il, le visage plein de haine face au manque de réactions de son coéquipier.

 **-Un shinobi...** débuta le jonin **, doit savoir sacrifier un coéquipier pour mener a bien sa mission. C'est la règle. Si on tente de la sauver, on risque d'échouer dans notre mission, et la guerre risque de se prolonger encore plus.** Encore une fois, son ton était plat comme de l'eau.

Crétin de Kakashi ! pensa Obito, les règles, les règles, j't'en foutrai des règles moi ! Désemparé, en colère, voilà l'état actuelle d'Obito à ce moment.

 **-Ce ne sont que des suppositions !** Protesta-il une nouvelle fois, son visage de plus en plus sévère. **Rien que pour ça tu serais prêt à abandonner un coéquipier qui a toujours été a tes côtés ? Qui nous a toujours soutenus? Quand nous étions blessés, elle nous a toujours sauvés grâce à ses jutsus médicaux ! Si elle n'avait pas été là, on serait peut-être mort à l'heure d'aujourd'hui !** Finit-il dans un murmure, appréhendant la réponse.

 **-C'est le devoir de Rin »**

Kakashi ne vit pas le coup de poing s'écraser sur son visage. Il atterrit sur ses fesses, tenant sa joue douloureuse.

 **« -Je te déteste !** Obito hurla. **Mais qui m'a collé un crétin hautain et égoïste ?** chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.

 _Respire. Expire. Respire. Expire._

 **-Obito,** débuta Kakashi qui était maintenant sur ses pieds, encore une fois, le visage neutre malgré le coup qu'il venait de se prendre **, tu n'as aucun talent, c'est pour ça que l'on ma choisit pour être le capitaine de cette équipe.**

Obito l'attrapa sauvagement par le col.

- **Mais pourquoi refuses-tu d'aller sauver Rin ? Hein ?! Puisque tu es si fort pour être capitaine, tu dois l'être suffisamment pour aller la sauver, non ?** Lui cria-t-il en plein visage. Visage qu'il dû baisser étant légèrement plus grand que lui.

 **-Si tu te laisses submerger par tes émotions et que par ta faute le succès de la mission est compromis,** répondit le futur ninja copieur en levant son visage pour croiser le regard haineux et les sourcils bruns froncés de colère d'Obito, **tu finiras par le regretter. Voilà pourquoi le règlement stipule qu'il faut faire abstraction de ses émotions. On doit suivre le règlement. Tu devrais le savoir? Non?**

Obito le relâcha sauvagement. Soupirant, essayant de calmer sa colère. C'est le visage tendu mais plus ou moins calme qu'il argumenta.

 **-Rin se souciait de ton bien être, c'est pour ça qu'elle t'a offert cette trousse de soin, elle y a même cousu un porte-bonheur!**

 **\- Les trousses de soin et les jutsus médicaux son seulement là pour augmenter le taux de réussite des missions. Mais je te l'ai dit hier que, transporter des breloques sans intérêts me ferait simplement ralentir.**

Il tiqua. J'vais me le faire, se dit-il intérieurement.

- **Sans intérêt?**

Kakashi lui hocha la tête positivement.

 **-Pour mener à bien une mission, un shinobi doit être idéalement équipé, et doit mettre de côté ses émotions.**

 **-T-tu es sérieux? Tu penses sérieusement ce que tu dis?** Questionna le brun à bout de nerfs.

 **-Oui, je le pense.**

Ok, sa décision était prise.

 **-Laisse tomber, on…on n'a vraiment pas la même priorité toi et moi. Je vais sauver Rin.** Suite à ses paroles, il se retourna et s'en alla.

 **-Tu ne comprends rien! Tu ne connais pas les conséquences de ceux qui désobéissent aux règles !** S'exclama son ami aux cheveux gris.

 **-Ce que je sais, c'est que** ** _Croc Blanc_** **était un véritable héros. Malgré le fait qu'il ait transgressé aux règles afin de sauver ses coéquipiers.**

Kakashi écarquilla les yeux au dire d'Obito, et éprouves quelques remords lorsque que des souvenirs de son père lui revient en tête.

 **-Dans le monde des shinobis,** démarra l'Uchiha, se retournant pour faire face à son chef d'équipe et coéquipier **, Ceux qui désobéissent aux règles sont considérés comme des moins que rien.** Il fait une pause, et ancra ses yeux bruns dans les onyx en face de lui, et continua. **Mais ceux qui laissent tomber leurs coéquipiers sont pires que des moins que rien.** Il fronça les sourcils tout en parlant et crachant presque ses dernières paroles **. Je sais que je suis dores et déjà un raté, alors les règles je m'en contre-fous. Et si ce n'est pas ''** ** _ça''_** **être un shinobi, alors je m'enlèverai cette idée d'être un shinobi.** Après un dernier regard remplit de dégout vers son chef jonin, il s'en alla à l'opposé de Kakashi, pour sauver son amour.

 _Encore du flou, des arbres, des arbres, des rochers. Pourquoi il y avait Kakashi en face de moi quelque minutes avant ? Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ?!_

Il s'arrêta.

Kakashi. Le ninja d'Iwa. Kakashi le protégeant. Kakashi prenant un coup dans l'œil. Image flou une nouvelle fois. Mais cette fois à cause de ses larmes _._

 _Merde. Pourquoi suis-je si faible ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à bouger ?!_

 _« Ce n'est pas seulement tes mots, mais ton esprit qui s'affaiblira » dît la voix de Minato sensei dans son esprit._

 _Merde, merde, merde ! Je dis tout le temps que je fais partie de l''Elite Uchiha '', mon cul. Pourquoi ça recommence ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Un rêve_?

Ses pensées cours dans son esprit une nouvelle fois.

 _Je suis faible, je n'ai même pas le sharingan. Je ne peux même pas sauver Rin…Ni Kakashi…_

 _Calme-toi. Rappelle-toi des paroles de Minato sensei. Merde, je ne comprends pas ! Un Genjutsu ? Impossible. Mais ça semble si réel._

 _« Ce n'est pas seulement tes mots, mais ton esprit qui s'affaiblira »_

 _Je dois être fort dans ma tête pour être fort physiquement._

 _Respire. Expire. Respire. Expire… A droite !_

Le ninja ennemi se fit transpercer dans le ventre par le kunai d'Obito, malgré son jutsu de camouflage.

 _Respire. Expire. Respire. Expire._

 **«Obito, tu…** déclara Kakashi sous le choc.

 **-C-C'est quoi..ces yeux?!** S'affola le ninja d'Iwa succombant à l'attaque de l'Uchiha, et s'effondrant à terre, au pied d'Obito.

 **-Obito** , commence Kakashi, **tes yeux, ils...**

 **-Ouais,** le coupa-t-il **, ça doit être ça le sharingan, j'arrive à voir le flux de chakra,** finit Obito en regardant ses mains. **Kakashi, et ton œil, ça va?**

 **-Non, je crois qu'il est foutu, j'vais utiliser un bandage de la trousse de secours de Rin, ensuite, nous irons la sauver.»**

Le néant à nouveau.

 _Où suis-je ? Pourquoi il y a Kakashi ? Rin est vivante ? Non, non...Merde. Je sens plus mon côté droit. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi Kakashi et Rin sont allongés ?_

Kakashi, qui s'est entre temps réveillé, s'évertua à essayer de soulever le rocher qui écrasait Obito.

 _Ça recommence._

Rin greffa son Sharingan à Kakashi en remplacement de son œil perdu. Il ne vit définitivement plus rien, juste des bruits, et la sensation de la main de Rin dans la sienne.

 _Ohh, Rin…Un rêve. C'est un rêve._

Puis le vide. Il se sent tombé dans le vide. Se réveillant haletant et tout en sueur. Obito court ses mains dans ses courts cheveux bruns décoiffés. Les draps bleu nuit lui collaient à la peau. Il se redressa en position assise, les mains désormais sur son visage baissé.

 **« Putain.. »** grommela-t-il. Son cœur cognait fort dans sa cage thoracique. Posant sa main droite sur son buste, il prit trois grandes respirations pour se calmer.

 _Respire. Expire. Respire. Expire._

Il balance ses jambes sur le côté afin de les poser sur le parquet froid qui lui donnent un frisson.

 **« Rin.. »** chuchota l'endormi d'une faible voix. On toque à sa porte. Se levant à contre cœur, il se balade travers sa chambre, seulement illuminé par les rayons de la Lune jusqu'à la dite porte. Il l'ouvre pour y découvrir Zetsu. Un soupir de soulagement traverse ses lèvres. Qui d'autre aurait pu même savoir où il se situait à par lui ? Ou bien peut être que son cauchemar le rend simplement paranoïaque. Il ne manquait plus que ça, tiens, pensa-t-il. Son acte ne passa pas inaperçu et fit arquer un sourcil invisible de Zetsu. Sachant que la partie blanche est très bavarde il engagea la discussion en premier pour éviter une raillerie de son coéquipier sur son apparence fatigué et blême.

 **« -Que veux-tu, Zetsu ?** marmonna le brun encore endormi et perturbé

- **Sasori est mort**. Obito renifla pour l'inciter à développer. **Comme tu le sais, après l'extraction d'Ichibi, des ninjas de Konoha ont trouvés notre repère. Deidara s'est occupé d'une partie du groupe, et Sasori de l'autre.** **Deidara a perdu deux bras à cause de ses bras cassés de la feuille, il était contre le Kyuubi et Hatake Kakashi…** l'informa la partie noir, voulant piquer le brun. Et en effet, sa mâchoire se crispa dès que son nom atteint ses oreilles **. Mais Kakuzu les** **a remplacer,** reprit la partie blanche, **donc on ne l'a pas perdu.**

 **-Qui a réussi à vaincre Sasori** ? Interrogea une seconde fois Obito. **Cela doit être un ninja puissant pour réussir cette prouesse.**

- **Elle n'était pas si forte que ça en apparence.** **Mais j'ai reconnu ses cheveux rose, rose comme les fleurs de cerisier.** Il sourit de ses dents acérés. **Elle a un sacré punch, je la mangerai-** **C'est la coéquipière de Uchiha Sasuke le nukenin et Uzumaki Naruto le jinchuriki**.coupa la partie blanche.

- **Haruno Sakura ? Hn,** un léger sourire narquois effleura son visage **, l'apprentie de l'Hokage aux gros seins ?** Plaisanta-t-il

 **-Elle-même**. Confirma Zetsu, qui lui sourit à pleine dents. **Mais elle a été aidée par Chiyo, la grand-mère de Sasori**.

- **Hn**. **Elle est bien trop faible pour l'avoir à elle toute seule.** _« Je suis faible »_ résonna une voix enfantine dans son intérieur. Secouant la tête, Obito regarda au loin quelques instants puis avant de laisser Zetsu prendre congé, il dit, **bien. Je vais remplacer cet incapable de marionnettiste. Il est temps que je fasse mon entrée. Prévient tout le monde qu'il faut se rendre dans la base au sud du pays de l'herbe.** Ordonna-t-il. **Et je veux que, dans une semaine, Hidan et Kakuzu nous amènent Nibi**. Hochant la tête Zetsu, fusionna avec le sol pour faire son boulot.

Obito ferme la porte de sa sombre chambre. S'asseyant sur son grand lit et pose ses mains derrière lui sur les draps pour soutenir son corps. Après avoir fait sa toilette, il prit sa cape et l'enroula sur son corps.

 _« Obito ! N'essais pas de te cacher, je te surveille... »_ Résonna une voix aigüe. Une douce voix sucrée, _sa_ voix. « **Merde »** murmura-t-il inaudiblement.

 _Respire. Expire. Respire. Expire._

Enfin saint d'esprit et son pouls plus lent, il observe le masque orange sur sa commode. Ca y est, il est prêt. Masque en main, il le dirige sur son visage et le positionne parfaitement sur sa tête. Malgré la faible lumière, on pouvait voir un œil rouge sang ainsi que trois tomoe noirs, prenant la place de ses beaux yeux bruns foncés.

 **« Le plan Œil de Lune ne fait que commencer.. »**


	2. Chp1 -Mysterieuse rencontre & double-jeu

_**Enfiiiin ! J'ai préféré le réécrire finalement que d'attendre un mois pour récupérer le chapitre. Mais d'un côté tant mieux, je trouve celui-ci meilleur que celui que je comptai vous poster.**_

 _ **Encore une fois, désolée pour l'orthographe, le temps, les conjugaisons et autres. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis (sur l'histoire ou même sur une quelconque manière pour que j'améliore mon écriture)**_

 _ **Le début du chapitre avance lentement je trouve, mais je préfère aller lentement que trop vite, pour bien détailler les émotions de chacun et leurs sentiments tout en gardant leurs caractères propres.**_

 _ **Bon, bon, je vous laisse, bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**_

 _ **[Zetsu noir**_ **, Zetsu blanc**

 _Pensées_ _**Sakura intérieur.**_

 **Naruto ne m'appartient pas.]**

* * *

 ** _Ato nankai mo kurikaesu nichijou_**

 ** _Combien de fois faut-il encore que je répète ce genre de journée ?_**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 1**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Un mystérieuse rencontre.**_

* * *

« **Byakugan !** »

Sasori était mort. Elle l'avait tué. Elle avait réussi. Elle n'était plus la faible petite fille de 12ans qui restait en arrière. Elle était forte. Elle n'avait plus besoin de se faire protéger. Un sourire de fierté apparait sur son visage de porcelaine. Elle l'avait fait, elle s'était surpassée. Ses efforts ont enfin payé.

 _« T'es lourde. »_ Résonna une voix dans sa tête. Immédiatement, son sourire s'évapora pour laisser place à un froncement de sourcils rose _. Pourquoi ?_ Pensa –t-elle. Sans Chiyo-baasama elle serait sûrement morte. C'est yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

« **Byakugaaaan** **!** »

Elle était juste un fardeau, un poids ennuyeux. Toujours en train de pleurer, toujours en train de montrer ses stupides émotions. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

 _Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire._

 _Calme-toi Sakura, il ne faut pas montrer ta faiblesse._ Se disait-elle à elle-même. _Inspire_. Elle inspire _. Expire_. Elle expire.

 _Une_ fois calmer, et après avoir essuyé ses yeux humide, elle dirigea son regard sur son ami blond. Meilleur ami même. Depuis la trahison de Sasuke, ces deux-là se sont beaucoup soutenue et rapprocher. Comme frère et sœur. Il avait grandi depuis son entrainement avec le Sannin aux grenouilles. Il était encore plus fort oui. Mais parfois, elle doutait de sa maturité, un peu comme maintenant.

« **Byakuuuugan !** S'exclama pour la énième fois Naruto, ouvrant grand ses yeux azur. La rose s'approcha de lui un visage confus.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Naruto ?** Demanda-t-elle d'un ton las.

 **-J'essaie d'activer mon Byakugan pour trouver un endroit où manger, j'ai faim Dattebayo !** S'apitoya le blond.

- **Activer…ton…byakugan ?** Répéta la kunoichi, roulant des yeux.

- **Hai ! On fait que marcher depuis deux jours, et j'en ai marre de dormir dans la foret Dattebayo..** Pleurnicha Naruto.

- **Et donc, tu active ton byakugan, Na-ru-to ?** Tout en articulant sur chaque syllabe de son prénom, elle craqua ses phalanges et s'approcha tel un prédateur, du blond, un sourire démoniaque sur son visage.

 **-Sa-** **Sakura** **-chan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Hein,** **SakurAAAAIIE** **NON ! AIE SAKURA-CHAN ARRETE ! JE NE POURRAI PAS- AIE ACTIVER MON-AIIEBYAKUGAN SI TU ME FRAPPE LA TEEEETE- AIIIE !**

Kakashi regardait ses deux élèves se disputer tout en souriant discrètement sous son masque. Parfois, il imaginait ses deux anciens coéquipiers à la place de Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke. Sasuke…Il était exactement comme lui plus jeune. Un prodige hautain et égoïste, mais contrairement à lui, il n'est tombé dans l'obscurité ayant été bien entouré. Il n'y avait pas un jour sans qu'il s'en voulait personnellement de son départ. Sakura avait l'ai de s'en remettre avec le temps. Sakura…elle était comme Rin. Elle aimait profondément Sasuke comme Rin l'aimait lui. Elle était également une medic-nin, prenants toujours soins de ses coéquipiers. Déterminée et très intelligente. Elle était le lien qui faisait la liaison entre Sasuke et Naruto, comme Rin le faisait pour Obito et lui. A par sa force surhumaine acquise avec la princesse des limaces et son côté colérique, elles étaient toutes les deux semblables. Et, Naruto, le sosie d'Obito mais en blond. Aussi impulsif qu'imprévisible. Leurs rêve commun ; devenir Hokage. Certes, c'était un peu grande gueule pour ces deux-là de prétendre à ce titre vue leurs faible compétences plus jeune. Mais Naruto deviendra bientôt plus fort que son lui et plus vite que prévu, il en était certain. Et si Obito était toujours vivant, il était convaincu qu'il aurait été lui un puissant shinobi à force de persévérer. Pas seulement grâce à sa force physique ou à son dojutsu, mais grâce sa volonté de ne jamais lâcher un amis/coéquipiers, au péril d'une mission. Pouvoir qu'a hérité Naruto, à un niveau supérieur même. Pensé à ce que aurait pu être Obito fit tordre le cœur du ninja copieur. Depuis la mort de son rival, son coéquipier, son meilleur ami, tous ses proches autour de lui s'en sont allé comme des dominos. Rin, Rin qu'il avait promis de protéger, promesse rompu dès que son chidori l'avait transpercée. Minato sensei et Kushina-san qui se sont sacrifiés pour le village et pour Naruto. Mais le temps des regrets et des « et si.. » était révolu. Désormais, il devait se concentrer sur la prochaine génération pour qu'un autre évènement tragique ne se produise- mise à part le départ de Sasuke - rien de ce genre n'était encore arrivé. Lâchant un fort soupire, l'homme au sharingan secoua sa tête pour faire partir ses mauvaises pensées, et s'approcha du groupe qui s'était arrêté depuis déjà 5 minutes.

« - **Il y a un village à 6 kilomètre d'ici, Naruto. On y sera dans 45 minutes si on se dépêche**. Informa le véritable détenteur du byakugan.

- **45 minutes ?!** S'indigna Le jinchuriki qui masse son visage douloureux après les avoir reçu les nombreux poings de Sakura. **C'est trop ! J'ai faim maintenant** **Dattebayo** **!** ronchonna-t-il tel un petit enfant à qui on refuse une glace.

- **Mon cher rival,** débuta Gai qui s'avança vers Kakashi et le faisant sortir de ses pensées morbides, **que dirai-tu si on profitait du printemps de notre jeunesse et que l'on se défiait dans une course fougueuse jusqu'au prochain village pour voir qui court le plus vite ?** Proposa l'homme à la combinaison verte, le pouce levé et un sourire colgate qui en éblouit plus d'un. Le visage de Lee s'est instantanément illuminé.

- **Ohhh** **! Bonne idée Gai** **sensei** **!** **Naruto-kun** **, profitons-nous aussi de notre jeunesse et faisons la course pour voir qui arrive le plus vite !** Assura-t-il le pouce également levé. Au désespoir de Neji, Tenten, Kakashi et Sakura, Naruto accepta le défi.

- **Haiiii** **Gros-Sourcils, plus vite j'y arriverai et plus vite je pourrai manger** **Dattebayoooo** **!** Et sur ses dernières paroles, Lee, Naruto s'élancèrent vers à travers la forêt, laissant le pauvre Gai faire sa course sans Kakashi qui, lui, avait décliné l'offre.

Après avoir payé des chambres dans une belle auberge, et déclaré vainqueur exæquo Lee et Naruto, nos deux équipes avaient décidés de profiter des festivités dont jouissait village dans lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés. Celui-ci était exclusivement habité par des civils, aucuns shinobi. Un village coincé entre Suna et Konoha du nom d'Ajakka, paisible, joyeux, et en fête. C'est donc habiller en civils que nos ninjas se promenaient dans divers stands. De nombreux stands de nourriture, de souvenir et de jeux sont à portée de mains dans l'allé principal. Naruto accourt vers un stand de râmen en compagnie de Lee pour faire - encore une fois - un duel de rivalité. Kakashi s'était enfermé dans un magasin pas net, Gai quant 'à lui avait coincé un groupe de jeunes pour leurs apprendre le concept du printemps de la jeunesse, tandis que Neji et Tenten admiraient des sculpture traditionnelle.

Sakura, elle, se pavanait de stand en stand, gouta à quelque spécialité régionales, toutes plus bonne que les autres. Tandis qu'elle engloutissait un sushi, ses yeux étaient interpellés par une tente un peu à l'écart des autres stands. Elle était différente des autres stands, drapé de tissu violet et brodé d'or. La rose s'avança prudemment vers le bivouac solitaire. Son intestin se tortillait dans son ventre. La peur ? Non, elle n'avait pas peur, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment indescriptible dans son être, alors qu'elle entrait dedans.

Elle ne voyait rien. Aucune lumière. L'unique pièce du bivouac était plongée dans l'obscurité. Alors que Sakura commençait à regretter d'être aussi curieuse pour s'aventurer dans un endroit si effrayant, la une lueur d'une bougie commença à éclairer la pièce. En face d'elle, apparu une belle table en bois foncé, ainsi que deux chaises drapées de soie doré, l'une en face de l'autre. La table est vide, seul deux bougie y siégeaient.

« **Tu es en avance, Sakura**. » Déclara une voix, ni féminine, ni masculine, de quoi rendre perplexe notre kunoichi qui commençait sérieusement s'inquiéter.

 _Calmes-toi Sakura,_

 _Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire._

 _C'est sûrement Naruto qui me fait une blague…j'espère._

Descendant son rythme cardiaque en envoyant une légère dose de chakra dans son cœur, Sakura plissa les yeux pour essayer d'apercevoir l'hôte de la voix.

« **Q-Qui est là ? Naruto je te jure si c'est t-** » Bégayait-elle, avant qu'elle ne put finir sa phrase, elle fut immédiatement coupé par la voix.

\- **Ce n'est pas Naruto, n'est pas peur, approche toi, Haruno Sakura.** » Ordonna plus qu'autre chose la voix.

Elle avait peur maintenant, elle commençait à trembler. _Merde_ , grogna-t-elle intérieurement, _peut être que si je fais un clone je pourrai avertir_ _Naruto_ _ou_ _Neji_ _?_

 **Pourquoi voudrai-tu avertir tes amis** _? » Souffla_ le/la propriétaire de la voix qui s'avança vers la table et s'asseyant gracieusement sur la chaise doré _._

« Woaw » s'échappait de sa bouche. En face d'elle ? une magnifique jeune femme, aussi belle qu'une déesse. De longs cheveux blond/blanc contrastant avec son kimono bordeaux, s'échouèrent jusqu'au bas de son dos. Deux mèches de devant étaient tresser séparément et attacher ensemble à l'arrière, faisant une sorte de couronne autour de sa tête. Elle possédait de beaux yeux aussi doré que les broderies qui couvrent la tente qui ressortait violement de son visage aussi pale que celui de Sai _._ Cette femme n'a pas l'air d'être un dangereux brigand ou même un membre féminin de l'Akatsuki (Elle croyait que Deidara était une file jusqu'à ce que Naruto lui affirme le contraire après l'avoir vaincu). Immobile, elle était pétrifiée face à la beauté de cette inconnue. Celle-ci lui adressa, après quelque instant, un sourire rassurant et lui fit un signe de la tête vers la chaise en face d'elle pour l'inciter à s'assoir.

 _Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire._

 _C'est juste une femme- magnifiquement belle – je n'ai pas à m'en faire, surement une voyante ou quelque chose du genre._

 _ **« Comment connait-elle notre nom alors ? Andouille,**_ _grogna sa moi intérieur_ _ **, on n'est jamais venu dans ce village avant aujourd'hui. Et elle a parlé alors que tu te posais une question dans ta tête, elle doit lire dans tes pensées.**_

 _-Je ne sais pas. Mais…peut être qu'elle a dit mon prénom par hasard en regardant mes cheveux roses ? Et pour mes pensées…Peut-être un_ Genjutsu _? Non, je l'aurai directement remarquée. Songea-t-elle._

 _ **-Et ton nom ?**_ Reprit son moi intérieur.

 _-Dit, au lieu de me faire flipper, retourne dans ton coin. Shannaro. »_ Pria Sakura à son moi intérieur. Ce qu'elle fit après avoir tiré la langue a son double.

Suite à la vérification que son moi intérieur ne viendra pas la déranger, Sakura s'asseye prudemment sur la chaise, tout en lançant des regard furtif autour d'elle, apercevant enfin son environnement. Rien. Il n'y avait rien à par cette table et ces deux chaise. Seul le sol était cette fois ci couvert de bougies, seul source de lumière dans la noirceur.

« **Mon nom est Zara Kototsu, je t'attendais Sakura. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te veux aucuns mal.** La rassura-t-elle d'une douce voix. La kunoichi acquiesça de la tête, attendant la suite. **Il faut que tu empêches les ténèbres de l'atteindre.** Elle ordonna presque.

- **P-pardon ?** demande Sakura, _**au moins, elle va droit au but**_ , pensa son moi intérieur. Le visage de la jeune femme-déesse-prêtresse- se fige en un instant et ses yeux brillent de mille feux, le doré clignotant presque.

- **Empêches les ténèbres de l'atteindre.** Cracha-t-elle.

Les ténèbres. Elle devait empêcher les ténèbres de l'atteindre. Mais qui devrai-t-elle aider ?…Ses réflexions ne firent qu'un tour dans sa tête : _SASUKE ! Mais oui !_ C'est Sasuke que je dois sauv-éluda-t-elle mais fut vite interrompue par Zara.

- **Ce n'est pas Sasuke**. Zara répondit à ses pensées. Son visage s'est maintenant adouci, au bonheur de Sakura qui commençait vraiment à être effrayer par le changement d'humeur de la jeune femme.

 **-Mais...Qui alors ?** Tente-t-elle d'interroger.

 **-Tu le seras en temps voulu.** Déclara Kototsu d'une voix solennel, les yeux de plus en plus lumineux.

- **Mais comment puis-je être sûr que ce soit la bonne personne ou pas une autre ?** Demanda la rose de plus en plus aveugler par la lumière de ses yeux.

- **Empêche-le. Amène –le à la lumière.** La pièce était à présent remplie de lumière. Un flash blanc aveugla complétement la kunoichi durant presque une minute, puis le noir.

 **"Le passé peut être réécrit"**

Ce fut la dernière phrase qu'elle entendit avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

* * *

 _Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire._

 **« Oi ! Sakura-chan ? »**

Un gémissement sortit de ses lèvres. Elle avait froid. Il faisait noir. Pourquoi avait-elle froid ? Où était passé la tente et la jeune femme ?

 **« Sakura-chan, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »**

Elle reconnut la voix de Naruto. Elle ouvra difficilement ses yeux pour rencontrer deux perles bleues. Ils se fixèrent pendant presque plusieurs minutes sans qu'aucun des deux ne fasse quoi que ce soit. Étant consciente d'elle-même et de ce qui l'entourait, Sakura repoussa violement Naruto qui s'était penché d'u peu trop près – elle-même était allongé au sol. Assise, elle enfuyait son visage dans ses genoux, ramené à sa poitrine.

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'était si réel et en même temps…Si irréel. »_ Se disait Sakura, encore perturbé par le récent évènement. Une éclaire blanche passa dans ses yeux, et au même moment, la voix de la jeune femme s'écoula dans son esprit _. « Le destin est en jeu. Ramène-le à la lumière. Empêche les ténèbres de l'avoir. »_

« **Ah ! Tu l'as retrouvé Naruto !** cria Tenten qui s'avança vers les deux ninjas. A ses côté, se tenait le reste du groupe.

 _-_ **Sakura, commença son sensei, que faisais-tu à l'écart de la foule ? On t'a cherché partout !** Kakashi lui demanda, se baissant pour mettre une main rassurante sur son épaule. Il était inquiet, elle le voyait dans son unique œil visible _ **.**_

 **-Je, je me suis perdu** _._ Elle préférait ne rien dire de son escapade et de sa rencontre mystérieuse. Elle avait remarqué depuis déjà plusieurs mois que Kakashi était de plus en plus à fleur de peau. Mieux valait ne pas lui mettre un autre poids sur les épaules. C'est en se promettant d'y réfléchir plus tard, aux paroles de Zara Kototsu, que Sakura accepta la main de Tenten et retourna dans l'auberge avec ses compagnons. Ils avaient décidés de reprendre la route demain dans après-midi.

* * *

 **« Comme vous le savez tous,** annonça une voix terne qui résonnait sur les parois du repaire **, l'extraction d'Ichibi est un succès. Cependant, nous avons perdu Sasori qui a été pris en embuscade, et vaincu par l'apprentie du Godaime Hokage et sa propre grand-mère.** Avant que la voix ne puisse continuer son speech, elle fut coupée par une autre, plus jeune et plus nerveuse.

 **\- Tch, tué par une gamine et une grand-mère, Jashin-sama m'aurait éclaté si j'avais sacrifié une merde comme lui.** Se moqua l'homme immortel.

 **-Urusai ! Hmm.** Rugit une autre voix un peu plus jeune que la précédente **, Parle encore de Sasori-danna et j'explose tout tes pots de gel, Teme. Hm.**

 **-Oi, Deidara-chan,** Sourit l'homme aux yeux rose, **ne met pas ta colère sur moi.** Un soupire faussement dramatique sortie de sa bouche.C'est en peignant un sourire narquois qu'il reprit d'un ton sarcastique **. Tch, ce n'est pas de ma faute si ta petite amie à clamsé.**

 **-Assez.** Interrompra le chef, blasé du comportement de ses membres, censée se comporter comme de criminelle de rang –S et non comme des incrusta ses yeux mauves et cercler sur le blond. **Deidara, tu vas avoir un nouvel équipier pour t'accompagner.** Cette nouvelle fit froncer les sourcils du bombardier. Il était évident qu'après le marionnettiste, il ne voulait travailler avec personne d'autre. Lâchant un faible soupire, il signala les neuf personne en face de lui, et je **vous prie de ne pas essayer de le convertir ou sacrifier,** Hidan bouda **, ni de l'exploser** , Deidara croisa ses bras sur son buste et regarda ailleurs **, ou encore tenter de le manger.** Il finit sa phrase en regardant l'homme plante, qui lui souris en réponse **. Il sera donc désormais un membre à part entière de l'Akatsuki, et accomplira les même missions que vous tous. Par ailleurs, Hidan, Kakuzu, à la fin de la réunion, vous partirez capturer Nibi à Kumo. Est-ce clair pour tout le monde ?**

 **-Hai! »** S'exclamèrent-ils tous à l'unisson, sauf pour l'Uchiha qui simplement grogna un ''Hn''

Après avoir glissé son regard sur les nukenin, c'est presque ennuyer qu'il appela l'heureux élu.

 **« -Tobi, tu peux entrer. »**

La grande et lourde porte de bois grinça. Maintenant grande ouverte, la lumière éclaira toute la salle quelque instant auparavant sombre. Au seuil de la porte, une silhouette assez grande et noir se rapprocha du groupement.

Tous étudièrent l'inconnu pendant plusieurs secondes, et évidement, beaucoup se méfiait de la personne qui se cachait sous ce masque spiral et orange.

Plantant ses deux jambes dans le sol, le nouveau membre détailla la réaction de tous ses pions. Il profita du moment où tous se méfiait de lui, car il savait que dès qu'il ouvrira la bouche, le respect et la menace qu'il exerçait sur tous s'évaporera. Bien que ça lui plaisait d'être menaçant et d'implorer le respect – tous ce qu'il n'a jamais eu plus jeune - Il lui plaisait de passer pour une personne totalement naïve et enfantine. De cette manière, il convoquait le même ressentiment mais plus subtilement, sans que personne ne s'en doute. Il aimait ça, diriger dans l'ombre, sans que personne ne puisse douter qu'l est le seul à tirer les ficelle, et puis ''boum'' tout éclater et mettre finir à bien son plan, tout comme lui avait indiqué Madara avant sa mort. Il allait profiter de ce double jeu. Oui, cette fois, Obito Uchiha ne restera pas derrière à se faire protéger et à pleurer. Non. Cette fois c'est lui le Capitaine. C'est lui qui décidait des règles. Supprimant un sourire presque excité à l'idée de jouer sur deux tableaux. Laissant place à la personnalité de tourbillon, il se présenta a l'assembler.

 **-Hello les amis ! Tobi s'appelle Tobi. Tobi espère qu'on va bien rigoler tous ensemble, parce que Tobi est un bon garçon ! Tobi a hâte de faire de l'art avec Deidara-senpai !** Cria-t-il d'une voix enfantine, en secouant vigoureusement sa main pour saluer.

Un rire faillit s'échapper de sa bouche en reluquant les réactions des criminels. Tous avaient leurs bouches qui touchaient le sol. Itachi n'eut aucune réaction, Hidan lâchât une floper de jurons. Seul Zetsu souriait dangereusement, étant son complice. Il jeta un regard sur son collège, une veine menaçait de s'éclater sur son front. Oh, colérique ? Il allait s'amuser.

- **Vous êtes tous congédier, Deidara, accompagne Tobi à sa chambre.** Sans autre signe d'au revoir, il s'en alla à son bureau.

Grommelant dans sa barbe, Deidara s'avança vers Tobi. Il l'étudia de haute en bas, puis fixa son masque avec un regard hautain et condescendant. Kami savait qu'Obito détestait ce genre de regard supérieur. Mais il devra faire avec, il se rassurait en se disant que bientôt tout le monde sera bercer dans une illusion, bientôt il la retrouvera. Bientôt.

 **-Viens, hm.**

 **-Haiiii Deidara-senpai ! Tobi est un bon garçon !** Il lui cria en le suivant tout en sautillant de manière enfantine et naïve.

 **-Kami, ne me colle pas comme ça ! Tch, comment exercer mon art en paix si je dois faire le baby-sitter avec mon coéquipier ? Hm.** Dit-il à lui-même en avançant dans le long couloire.

 **-Art ? Tobi veut faire de l'art comme son senpai ! Tobi peut ? Tobi peut ?** Pleurnicha le masqué qui s'était agenouiller pour le supplier.

 **-Hmm, vraiment**? Demanda le blond, il pourrait le prendre comme disciple songe-t-il. Oui, ça sonnait pas mal.

 **-Tobi veut ! Tobi veut ! Comme ça, Deidara-senpai respectera Tobi, parce que Tobi est un bon garçon !** Assura Tobi. Qui sautait comme une puce autour de Deidara. **Qu'est-ce que doit faire Tobi pour faire de l'art comme Deidara-senpai ?**

 **-Ok,** il réfléchit quelque seconde, un doigt sur son menton **, il faut que tu me trouves quelque chose de beau, d'unique, d'explosif, tu comprends, hm ?** Interroge le jeune homme en regardant d'un regardant la sucette orange qui s'était stopper. Un sourire radieux s'était placé alors qu'il lui dicteait les consignes.

 _« Hn, amusant. Bien plus que ce que je pensais. Aller, je vais tenter quelque chose d'un cran plus haut.»_ Sourit Obito sous son masque

- **Hai hai ! Tobi va chercher l'art pour Deidara-senpai ! Après Tobi va brosser de Deidara-senpai parce que Deidara-senpai ressemble à de la merde.** Il s'en alla à toute vitesse, avant même d'apercevoir le visage décomposé de son senpai, encore choqué de ses dernière parole.

* * *

 _ **Piouuuf ! Enfin finit ! L'histoire commence peu à peu à avancer, en douceur. J'ai essayé de montrer qu'Obito joue avec Deidara, car je pense que c'est ce qu'il fait. La rencontre de Sakura va être très importante à l'avenir, on ne va plus en entendre parler pendant un long moment, mais c'est une rencontre capitale pour la suite.**_

 _ **Bon, bon, si vous avez des questions, avis, critiques, n'hésitez pas !**_

 _ **Quant 'au chapitre deux, je pense l'écrire dans la semaine. Donc, je dirais que maximum il sera poster le 10 aout.**_

 _ **A la prochaine !**_


	3. Chp2 - Remords et sentiments déterrés

**Excusez-moi du retard ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce 2** **ème** **chapitre. Je n'ai pas arrêté d'écrie, d'effacer, puis de ré écrire etc…Je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite du résultat, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux. J'espère que ça vous plaira à vous !**

 **Si vous avez des questions allez-y. De même, n'hésitez pas donner votre avis, faire des critique constructive, ce que vous aimeriez qu'il se passe dans la suite (j'ai déjà le scénario mais je peux répondre à vos demande si possible)**

 **Désolée d'avance pour les fautes de grammaire/orthographe/conjugaison.**

 **D'ailleurs, je remercie _Paradoxx-cial_** **. _Mind_** **pour m'avoir corrigé les ¾ du chapitre !**

 _ **[Zetsu noir gras italique.**_

 **Zetsu blanc gras**

 **Tourbillon gras souligné**

 _Pensée+ Souvenirs italique_

 _ **Sakura intérieur gras italique.]**_

 **Disclaimer, Naruto ne m'appartiens pas, sinon Obito serait toujours vivant.**

* * *

 ** _[Tatoe todoite mo owari janai yo_**

 ** _Tsukande mo surinuke kieru shinkirou_**

 ** _Même si je parvenais à l'atteindre, ce ne serait toujours pas la fin_**

 ** _Puisqu'il s'échapperait de ma prise tel un mirage.]_**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE DEUX :**

 **Les remords de Kakashi et des sentiments qui refont surface.**

* * *

« - **Évitez d'utiliser votre Sharingan pendant au moins une semaine, sensei. Je vais aller chercher des plantes pour vous faire un revigorant, c'est une nouvelle recette sur laquelle je travaille depuis un certain temps. Elle consiste à drainer votre chakra.** Elle s'assoit en lui apportant un verre d'eau **. Dans votre cas, ça aidera à guérir plus vite de la sur utilisation de votre Sharingan. Je reviens dans deux heures maximum,** elle se lève **, essayez de vous reposer en attendant.** Déclara-t-elle en partant vers la porte, un sac sur son épaule droite.

 **\- Où comptes-tu trouver tes plantes?** Demanda-t-il en s'aidant de ses coudes pour se lever afin d'avoir une meilleure vue sur son élève. **Nous ne sommes pas dans un village shinobi, Sakura.**

 **-Hé bien, hier soir j'ai remarqué des herbes médicinales à l'endroit où je...m'étais évanoui.** Avoua Sakura, un sourire penaud sur son visage.

L'homme se rallonge sur son lit, ferma les yeux et soupira.

 **-C'est à l'extérieur du village…Tu penses que c'est raisonnable vu ce qu'il t'est arrivé hier ?**

 **-Même pas un kilomètre sensei!** Argumenta la rose **. Je ne suis pas une gamine, et, j'étais juste fatigué hier.**

 **-Tu devrais quand même aller demander à Tenten ou Lee de d'accompagner...on ne sait jamais.** Conseilla Kakashi un peu méfiant.

 _« Faible. »_

« _**Montre-lui Shannaro !**_ »

La kunoichi se retourna complètement vers son professeur, le visage coléreux, les mains sur les hanches. Elle était très, très en colère. Elle savait que si elle commençait à parler, elle ne pourrait pas s'arrêter. Au risque de dire des propos blessant. Mais non, il fallait que ça sorte.

 **-Je peux très bien me défendre toute seule, Shannaro! Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas une quantitée illimitée de chakra ou un puissant dojutsu que je suis faible! Vous-même vous n'avez pas toujours possédé votre Sharingan si je ne m'abuse.** Cette déclaration fit écarquiller pendant une demi seconde les yeux du concerné. **Alors arrêtez de me sous-estimer et de me traiter comme si j'étais en sucre.** Finissant sa tirade presque en criant, elle se retourna et avança vers la sortie, et s'arrêta la main sur la poignet. Elle tourna seulement la tête pour apercevoir le blesser. **Sur ce, reposez-vous.** Et elle partit en claquant bien la porte.

* * *

« - " **Tu devrais demander à t'accompagner"** imita-t-elle mal. " **Sakura, reste derrière** ", " **Sakura, tu ne devrais pas y aller seule."** »

Elle était au même endroit où la tente se situait à peine hier. Plus rien, aucune trace de sa présence. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir après ce qui c'était passé la veille. Elle était chambouler, perturbée, et même un peu effrayer. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire sur le coup, mais après avoir pesé le pour et le contre jusqu'au petit matin, elle avait décidé de suivre les parole de la prêtresse. « **On se sait jamais** » s'était-elle dit. Et puis c'est bien connue que la medic-nin possédait une âme charitable et que si quelqu'un était en danger elle irait sans hésiter la secourir. Ne manquait plus qu'à trouver la personne à faire passer de l'ombre à la lumière.

 **« Tss. J't'en foutrai moi de l'aide. Crétin de Kakashi-sensei. Même ma mère me protège pas autant.** » Cracha-t-elle pour elle-même, une nouvelle fois.

Tout en étudiant les différente plantes à sa portée, elle repensa à son altercation avec son sensei. Lorsqu'elle avait fermé la porte, elle s'était appuyée contre elle en fermant les yeux, et c'est à ce moment précis qu'elle avait entendu le ninja copieur parler à lui-même à travers la porte ; « **Obito...Je ne veux plus laisser un camarade mourir**. » Elle avait alors éprouvé quelque remords, mais elle lui en voulait encore trop sur le coup pour retourner le voir et s'excuser. Elle se promit de le faire une fois arriver à Konoha. Et qui était se Obito ? Elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler auparavant. Un ami? De la famille? Un ennemi? Peut être, était-il la personne qui a rendu Kakashi dans cette état ? Cette pensée fit froncer les sourcils de la rose. Il fallait qu'elle essai de découvrir ce que cachait le ninja copieur et qui était cette personne du nom d'Obito.

Elle soupira de fatigue en essuyant de la sueur sur son front. Bientôt une heure qu'elle était à quatre patte à tâter le sol, en balayant des yeux toute la verdure. Ses muscles lui tiraient, son dos voûté lui faisait horriblement mal. Il lui manquait plus que du chèvrefeuille et elle pouvait concocter son médicament. Et elle pourrait s'allonger sur le lit et prendre une bonne douche pour détendre ses muscles endolorie.

Las, elle s'allongea sur le sol, sur son dos, posant préalablement son sac de plantes sur le côté.

Pourquoi tout le monde s'inquiétaient-ils autant pour elle ? Certes, durant la période où l'équipe 7 était encore au complet, elle était faible, elle le savait. Elle restait toujours derrière Naruto et Sasuke à attendre que ça se passe, en les voyant combattre alors qu'elle restait derrière en tant que spectatrice. Elle n'avait jamais demandé à ce qu'on la protège, non, ce sont eux même qui se sont mis à la protéger de tout danger, sans même lui laisser une chance de faire ses preuves.

Combien de fois avait-elle tenté de les rejoindre au combat ? Tout le temps. Mais à peine avait-elle fais un pas en avant que soit Naruto, Sasuke, ou Kakashi la stoppait et lui ordonna de rester loin. Elle était un poids, un fardeau, elle les aurait surement gêné plus qu'autre chose. Alors elle les écoutait, et les regardait se battre, s'améliorer, grandir, devenir plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'un faussé de plus en plus grand la sépare des deux garçons.

Toute la frustration qu'elle avait accumulée en restant la fille sans défense qui se faisait sauvé par ses deux coéquipiers ne fit que s'accroître le jour de la phase finale de l'examen Chunnin. Elle avait assisté à la victoire de Naruto sur Neji et au combat opposant Sasuke à Gaara. Elle avait alors prit conscience de la différence de niveau qui la séparait de ses camarades, et à quel point elle est pitoyable.

Tsunade lui avait donné plus que confiance en soi, et appris à mettre sa frustration de côté. Lui disant qu'il fallait qu'elle apprenne à contrôler ses émotions/sentiments. Sakura se doutait bien que de tout garder au fond d'elle provoquerait plus tard une énorme explosion. Elle se doutait qu'un jour elle allait craquer. Et le petit incident de ce matin avec son sensei était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase qu'est Sakura.

Elle eut une montée d'adrénaline. Il fallait qu'elle se défoule, il fallait qu'elle extériorise toutes ses émotions mises de côté pendant tant d'années. Elle devait évacuer toutes cette rancœur, toute cette frustration, toute cette colère contre Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, et même contre –elle-même. Elle sauta sur ses pieds, et s'approcha de l'arbre le plus proche.

Concentrant son chakra dans ses poings, elle les balança sur le tronc qui s'effaça dès l'impact. Elle répéta l'action sur tout ce qui était sur son chemin.

Une fois, deux fois, dix fois, cinquante fois, deux-cent fois. Troncs, sol, rochers, tout volaient en éclat. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Elle souriait tout en frappant. Elle souriait car elle savait que tout ce travail acharné n'était pas en vain. Il fallait juste qu'elle le leurs montres.

Après quelque minute à frapper sur les troncs, rochers, sol, elle monta sur le dernier rocher à disposition, les mains sur les hanches, et contempla son travail.

Toute la partie droite de la forêt était retourné sur un champ de 50 mètres. Un beau champ de bataille se dressait devant elle.

« **Merde, les plantes !** » Hurla-t-elle d'horreur, le visage décomposé et les bras ballant.

* * *

Elle était forte, très, forte. Sasori a dû en voir de toute les couleurs, et dans tous les sens du terme. Une kunoichi aux cheveux roses, bah voyons. Les shinobisdevait agir discrètement, ne pas se faire repérer, comment ne pouvait-elle pas passer inaperçu avec cette chose sur sa tête, pensa Obito accroupi sur une épaisse branche d'arbre – à l'opposé du terrain détruit – s'aidant du feuillage dense pour passer inaperçu. Il l'avait vue cueillir ses plantes, vue s'allonger une heure après, et aussi vue fracasser une partie du paysage. Il n'avait pu contenir son méchant rire en imaginant la tête de son '' _senpai_ '' en voyant toutes ses explosions qu'elle provoquait avec ses mains frêle. En parlant de lui, il avait regretté de s'être échapper si vite de la base, il aurait tant voulu voir sa réaction de ses propres yeux. Une prochaine fois, il se promit.

Il fallait qu'il en sache plus sur cette _Haruno Sakura_. Et qu'il juge si oui ou non, elle pourra être un obstacle pour la capture du Kyuubi. Ce dont il était déjà certain, était qu'il ne fallait pas la sous-estimer, elle était forte, c'était indéniable. Et elle était également un médecin, donc deux fois plus redoutable.

Alors qu'elle était maintenant à la recherche de son sac, il senti un puissant chakra diriger à proximité. En effet, la personne fit son apparition en sortant d'un buisson et s'avança d'une démarche hésitante. Il était blond, c'était lui, le Kyuubi ! Autant en profiter pour l'espionner un peu et voir si son entrainement avec Jiraya l'avait fait devenir plus fort. Naruto était désormais à un mètre de Sakura, cachant sa main gauche derrière son dos. Il se grattait l'arrière de la tête semblant être embarrassé, avec un sourire penaud sur son visage. Obito regarda son bras gauche cacher de la vue de sa coéquipière, il était jonché d'égratignures et le sang coulait, mais la plupart avait déjà coagulé.

« - **Qu'est-ce que tu caches derrière toi Naruto ? Montre ta main**.

 _« -Montre ta main ! »_

 **-Hein ? Oh, c'est rien, Dattebayo. Je m'entrainais juste. C'est une petite blessure…**

 _« -Ahh, euh non c'est rien. Juste une égratignure. »_

 _-_ **Naruto ! Montre-moi**. »

 _« -Fais-moi voir »._

 **-Sakura-chan.** Il donne sa main. **Je t'assure c'est rien.**

Lorsque Sakura avait vu son bras, elle avait écarquillé les yeux pendant une milliseconde, puis son regard devint doux, malgré un léger froncement de sourcils. L'Uchiha pouvait voir toutes ses émotions passer à travers ses yeux verts. La surprise, la douceur et la légère colère alors qu'elle amena son bras sur celui de son ami blond. Il n'arrivait pas à les entendre correctement. Ne voulant pas rater une miette du Kyuubi se faisant disputer par un petit bout de femme, il lança une petite dose de chakra dans ses oreilles.

 _« -H-hai._ Il tend sa main _._

 _J'ai vraiment foirée, j'ai eu une poussière dans l'œil. »_

Elle posa ses mains sur le bras, et une lueur verte émanait de ses mains.

 _Elle prit sa main et enroula un bandage autour._

« - **Il faut que tu arrêtes de jouer les dur, Naruto. Et ne caches pas tes blessures.**

 _« -Arrêtes de faire le dur à cuir, Obito._

 _Et n'essais pas te cacher tes blessures. »_

 **-Héhé, tu sais, je guéris vite avec le chakra de Kyuubi, tu sais… Dattebayo**

 _« -Ca me fera une blessures de guerre !_

 _En plus j'en voulait une ou deux alo-»_

- **Ce n'est pas une raison, Naruto. N'essais pas de te cacher, je te surveille**. »

 _« -N'essais pas de te cacher Obito, je veille sur toi. »_

Il ne bougeait plus, il était comme paralysé par ce qu'il venait de voir et d'entendre. Il avait même arrêté de respirer. Son unique œil était écarquillé, sa bouche était entre-ouverte derrière son masque à cause du choc.

Les mêmes paroles, le même regard, les mêmes gestes.

Ses jambes se dérobaient sous lui, il devait s'adosser sur le tronc de l'arbre – il était descendu de sa branche quand il essayait de les entendre – pour ne pas tomber à genoux. Ses genoux était légèrement fléchit. Il serrait sa main gauche tellement fort qu'on aurait pu voir ses jointures virer au blanc si il ne portait pas de gant. Sa main droite elle, serrait étroitement son haut noir au niveau de son cœur. La tête baissée, il fixa ses pieds, désorienté. Il voyait même double à un moment.

Le même regard déterminé. Le même geste. Les mêmes paroles. Elle était comme _elle_. C'est fou comme elle était comme _elle_.

C'est fou comme, en une parole, elle fissura la barrière autour de son cœur. C'est fou comme, en un regard, elle brisa toutes ses défenses qu'il avait mis tant d'année à construire. C'est fou comme, en un geste, elle fit ressortir tout ce qu'il avait réussir à enfouir au plus profond de lui depuis plus de 13 ans maintenant.

Il l'a revoyait, là, devant lui. _Rin_. Sa poitrine se tordit violement. Ses intestins se broyèrent dans un mélange étrange, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis bien trop longtemps. Elle était juste comme _elle_. Forte, intelligente, et prenant soin de ses camarades. C'était, _elle_. Il ne voyait plus Sakura et Naruto. Non, il la voyait _elle_ et lui. Plus rien autour n'existais à par lui, le tronc sur lequel il s'appuyait et Rin.

Mais elle était morte, il l'avait vu se faire transpercé. Sa respiration devenait saccadée, il suait à grosse goutte. Il fallait qu'il parte, et vite. Il ne devait pas voir ça, non, il ne pouvait pas. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il avait été pris au dépourvu. Jamais, au grand jamais il n'aurait cru que sa petite escapade d'espionnage tournerait aussi mal. Il fallait qu'il parte, en vitesse. Le souffle toujours court, il disparaissait dans un tourbillon.

Il atterrit au milieu du grand couloir sombre de la base du pays de l'herbe. A son soulagement, il n'a croisé personne lorsqu'il marcha dans le repère jusqu'à la porte sa chambre. Alors qu'il avait la main poser sur le poignet, près à sauter dans sa chambre et à s'enfermer, une main se posa sur son épaule. Il savait qui était derrière lui. Il avait senti son chakra.

« _Merde_ »

Il ferma ses yeux, et serra très fort la pauvre poignée de porte.

« **Madara.** » Dit la voix sans émotions.

Ce n'était absolument pas le moment de venir le déranger. Il fallait qu'il soit seul, qu'il fasse le vide.

« **Je n'ai pas le temps. Que veux-tu ? Nagato.** S'empressa Obito cachant tant bien que mal la panique dans sa voix.

- **Hidan et Kakuzu on récupérer le Nibi. L'extraction aura lieu dans 2heures.** L'informa Nagato dans le corps de Yahiko, sans faire de remarque sur l'état vulnérable de son chef. Obito le remercia intérieurement et se promit de ne plus l'emmerder avec Konan.

 _« Deux heures ? Non, je ne peux pas.. Oh et puis merde, ils se débrouilleront sans moi. »_

 **-Faite le sans moi, j'ai des choses à faire de mon côté. Mon absence ne vous ajoutera seulement de quelque heure de plus.** » S'empressa de dire le masqué tout en tordant la poigné pour enclencher le verrou, incitant le « chef » à s'en aller. Mais le roux ne bougea pas d'un iota.

 _« Barre-toi merde ! »_

Il avait toujours ses poings serré tout au long de la courte conversation. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Répondant à sa prière, Nagato emprunta à nouveau le couloir vers la salle commune. Dès qu'il avait tourné le dos, Obito entra en trombe dans sa chambre. A peine avait-il franchit le seuil qu'il avait claqué la porte et fermer celle-ci à clé. Une fois cela fait, il avait laissé son corps se reposer sur la porte, glissant contre celle-ci pour se retrouver petit à petit assis à même le sol, les jambes pliées et un peu écartées. La chambre était éclairée par une petite lampe de chevet qui siégeait sur son bureau. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus de lumière, celle-ci suffisait amplement.

Il enleva violemment son masque pour le jeter contre le mur opposé, un bruit de plastique dur contre la pierre mural retentissait sur les quatre murs. Il respirait bruyamment mais plus régulièrement, les yeux clos, les mains dans ses cheveux, se les arrachant presque. Quand était-ce la dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé dans un état si pitoyable ? Oh il s'en souvient, malheureusement. C'était à la mort de Rin. Il avait complétement perdu les pédales, il avait tout saccagé sur son passage, un véritable massacre, un bain de sang. Évidemment, durant toute son adolescence, il avait déjà subi d'autres crises de ce genre, mais pas d'aussi puissante comme celle lors de sa mort ou celle qu'il vivait actuellement. La plus récente datait d'il y avait 3/4 ans. Lors de l'anniversaire des dix ans de sa mort, et donc de la trahison de Kakashi. Il avait fait un rêve plus qu'horrible ce soir-là, tellement réaliste qu'à son réveille il ne savait plus s'il était réveillé ou non, il ne distinguait pas la différence entre les deux monde, la peur l'avait complètement envahi. Heureusement pour lui Tourbillon avait été présent ce soir-là. C'était horrible, il avait voulu mourir tellement il souffrait. C'était comme si son fantôme le hantait, comme pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas changé, qu'il était toujours le Obito faible, qui pleurait pour tout et rien.

Depuis, il c'était juré sur son propre nom, Obito Uchiha, qu'il serait désormais Madara Uchiha à temps complet, et non que quand ça l'arrangeait - seul Zetsu et Tourbillon avait le droit de l'appeler Obito - Obito, il ne pouvait pas contenir ses émotions, il était trop sentimentale alors qu'étant Madara, il pouvait être sournois, froid et sans cœur. De nombreuse fois Zetsu noir l'avait d'ailleurs sermonné sur le fait qu'il perdait en vue l'objectif principale, qu'il baissait trop sa garde et qu'il en payerait les conséquences. Conséquences qui l'avaient clairement bousillé de l'intérieur. C'était depuis lors qu'Obito a pris le rôle d'agir et d'être Madara Uchiha plus au sérieux. Tuant à petit feu Obito pour laisser place petit à petit Madara et également, une petite place à Tobi.

Tobi.

C'était ce qui le différenciait du véritable Madara. Madara allait droit au but, il dirigeait tout d'une main de maître, sa simple présence faisait fuir les ennemis. Il était entier, possédant une aura malveillante à en glacer le sang. Mais le deuxième Madara (lui-même donc) à par le nom et la renommée, n'avait pas cette carrure et ce même aura glaciale et sa prestance. Il fallait qu'il trouve un substitue, d'où l'utilité de ce personnage de Tobi. De ce fait, il exerçait plus ou moins le même pouvoir sur les autres mais avec plus de subtilité. Il trompait ses adversaire pour mieux les achever, et ce, sans se faire démasqué qui plus est. Et puis c'était naturel pour lui d'agir en tant que Tobi. Certes, sa personnalité était principalement inspirer de Guruguru (autre nom de Tourbillon) mais également de son « lui » plus jeune. Il avait juste à interagir comme s'il avait toujours 12ans et gennin, exagérant un peu plus les choses en s'aidant de son ami Tourbillon et le tour était joué ! Et dire qu'il ne s'amusait pas derrière son masque était un mensonge.

Le plus fou dans tout ça ? C'est qu'il arrivait à jongler entre Tobi et Obito avec une telle agilité. C'est à croire qu'il était devenu schizophrène. Accepter aussi facilement deux personnalités, certes proche mais tout de même différente, il fallait être conscient de soi.

Oui, c'est fou comme il se jouait des autres. C'est fou comme il en perdait presque la raison et oubliant presque sa véritable identité. C'est fou comme juste en un instant, en un regard, en une parole, en un geste, il l'avait vue, _elle_. C'est fou comme, en une fraction de seconde, des sentiments trop longtemps refouler avait refait surface. C'est fou comme-

 **« Non. Le plan. C'est tout ce qui compte. Concentre-toi. Le plan, et bientôt tu la reverras bordel. Pourquoi t'es si faible, hein ?! Dis-moi ! »** S'égosilla-t-il à haute voix. Les mains frappant le sol froid, la tête rejetée en arrière sur le bois de la porte.

Il se leva pour atteindre son lit, en frappant de son pied le masque toujours échoué sur le sol. Il fallait qu'il reprenne son esprit. Son cœur cognait toujours fort dans sa cage thoracique. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Assit sur son lit, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, le visage dans ses paumes, les yeux grand ouvert fixant approximativement ses pieds –il faisait toujours assez sombre. Il était seul, tant mieux. Il devait faire le vide. Il ne fallait pas qu'il perde de vue son but, son plan, ce pourquoi Madara l'avait sauvé, ce pourquoi il existait. Il prit quelque profondes respirations pour baisser son rythme cardiaque, et s'allongea de tout son corps sur le lit à même les draps. Tout en fixant le plafond, il se répéta toujours à voix haute la voix tremblante mais plus il répétait la phrase, plus sa voix était plus assure.

« **Je suis Uchiha** _ **Madara**_ **, Chef de l'Akatsuki, dangereux criminelle de rang-S. Le plan Œil de Lune, c'est tout ce qui compte, c'est ceux pourquoi j'existe. Uchiha Obito n'existe plus. Il est mort. Tobi et Uchiha Madara, voilà qui je suis. Je suis sans cœur, sans remords. Le plus puissant des shinobi de ce monde, le co-fondateur de Konoha, le chef de clan des Uchiha. Celui qui a su éveiller ses Rinnegan. Uchiha Madara. Mugen Tsukuyumi, juste le Mugen Tsukuyumi.** » Finit-il en un murmure comme un fou.

Ses mains tremblaient tout en serrant le drap, ses yeux étaient désormais fortement fermer, comme-ci il se forçait à ce persuader qu'il disait vrais.

Ça ne marchait pas, il fallait qu'il bouge. Tout d'un coup, le silence qu'il l'accompagnait depuis son entrée dans sa chambre devint pesant. C'était trop calme. Il s'arracha de son lit pour faire les cents pas dans sa chambre –plus ou moins spacieuse – Ses mains dans ses courts cheveux d'ébènes. La sueur coulait sur son visage et son dos. Il avait chaud. Merde, ça recommençait. Mais malgré tous ses efforts pour oublier et se ressaisir, il la voyait toujours dans sa tête. Elle, sa stupide voix, ses gestes bien qu'anodin pour certain ils représentaient beaucoup pour lui, c'était ses geste à elle qu'elle avait donné à lui, c'était presque intimes pour lui à l'époque. Son regard, oui, cette détermination dans ses yeux. Tout était gravé dans son esprit. Tout. Un petit sanglot s'échappa de ses fine lèvres.

« **MERDE !** » Grogna-t-il en frappant le mur le plus proche avec ses poings, reposant sa tête sur le mur entre ses deux bras. Il allait fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Il n'était plus lui même, il perdait la tête.

Comment une simple kunoichi pouvait lui faire perdre autant les pédales ? Il était, comme lui à indiquer Madara à l'aube de sa mort, _lui_. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il pensait à elle ? Elle était morte, morte devant son propre œil. C'est vrai, il devait agir comme le ferait Madara. Vicieusement, agilement, sans remords, par derrière, subtilement. Bannir toutes ses futile émotions qui ne faisait que le gêner, il est Madara Uchiha, et il le sera jusqu'à sa résurrection.

 **« Tu es Madara Uchiha, agis comme tel, crétin. Tu ne vas pas laisser un ninja de pacotille de mettre dans cette état pathétique**.» Continua-t-il à se dire.

 **« Obito, tu es Obito Uchiha avant tout.**

 **\- Zetsu…** souffla le brun en regardant les yeux doré de son ami/coéquipier/complice.

Il tourna si vite sa tête qu'il faillit se faire un torticolis. Merde, il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver. Déjà qu'il laissait paraitre ses émotions, le voilà qu'il baissait sa garde. Le côté noir rajouta.

- _ **Quand tu te regardes dans un miroir c'est Obito que tu vois, pas Madara-sama. Sois en conscient, si tu t'en rends compte trop tard tu vas sombrer directement dans la solitude, et perdre totalement ta santé mentale. Obito Uchiha, c'est ton identité, Madara n'est qu'un nom avec un passé que tu empruntes.**_ **Tu n'es pas lui, tu dois simplement agir comme tel, tout en restant toi, comme un jeu de rôle, Obito.** Avait fini la partie blanche. »

Dire qu'il n'était pas soulager de le voir était faux. Il commençait même à se sentir seul dans sa chambre, abandonné à sons sort. Il devait beaucoup à Zetsu et à Tourbillon. De son réveille dans la grotte face à un Madara ridée, à la mort de Rin, en passant par la fondation de l'Akatsuki, toutes ces années à élaborer son plan et à grandir. Ils étaient comme sa famille, la famille qu'il n'avait jamais eue.

Zetsu avait raison, il le savait au fond de lui. Obito Uchiha, il était Obito Uchiha. Le jeune garçon imprévisible et gaffeur qui arrivait toujours en retard. Le rival de Kakashi, l'élève de Minato, le Quatrième Hokage, amoureux secrètement de Rin. Censé être mort à ses 12 ans mais sauvé par le Légendaire Madara Uchiha. Qui par la suite l'a guérit, entrainer, et lui à transmis toutes ses connaissance sur le terrible monde qu'est le monde shinobi. Obito Uchiha, celui qui dirigeait dans l'ombre l'Akatsuki, tout en se faisant passer pour Madara lui-même, jusqu'à sa résurrection et l'accomplissement du plan œil de Lune. Zetsu avait entièrement raison. Il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie qui il était, où il finirait schizophrène.

« - **Mhh, peut être que si tu faisais caca tu te sentira mieux ? J'ai entendu dire que c'est comme une sensation de libérati** -

- _ **Je t'avais dit de ne pas me suivre Guru gurû**_. Coupa Zetsu noir.

 **-Hai hai, Zetsu-san. Mais, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu, et il n'a toujours pas répondu à ma question.** Bouda le Zetsu Tourbillon en croisant ses bras sur son buste. Il accourut à Obito, posa ses mains blanche sur les épaules du brun et si il avait eu un visage, il aurait un eu visage très sérieux, le regard fixe et les sourcils tricoter ensemble. **Neh ,** commença l'homme plante en tourbillon **, j'attends toujours ma réponse, ça fait quoi de faire caca,** **hein, Obito ? »**

 _« Sérieusement ? Tourbillon ?»_

Ses lèvres se courbaient vers le haut, puis se séparaient pour montrer ses dents blanche faisant presque un franc sourire, mais il referma vite sa bouche pour se pincer les lèvres. Il ne devait pas rire.

 _"Et merde."_

Il ne pouvait pas contenir son rire. Il rit doucement, oubliant peu à peu ces démons et sa petit schizophrénie qui le tourmentaient quelque minutes avant. C'était Tourbillon, il arrivait à le faire rire avec ses questions, certes, innocentent mais puéril, alors qu'il était quelques minutes avant dans un état lamentable et indigne de ce qu'aurai voulu Madara.

Oui c'était sa deuxième famille. Pas comme des parents de substitution, ou de simple personne mi- humain mi-plante veillant à ce qu'il fasse exactement ce que lui a indiqué Madara (ce qu'ils sont a l'origine). Pour lui, ils étaient comme, comme des piliers, des béquilles qui le gardaient en équilibre, l'empêchant de tomber encore plus bas qu'il ne l'était déjà. Comme un frère ou un meilleur ami le ferait. Après tout, c'est grâce à eux qu'il avait échappé à la solitude et à l'ennui pendant tant d'années. Il n'y avait pas un jour sans qu'il ne rit aux commentaires et questions farfelus de Tourbillon, ou aux disputes des deux parties de Zetsu. Il avait même dû une fois les « séparer » pour pas qu'il ne s'entre-tue.

Juste leur présence le calmait, la preuve, ses mains ne tremblaient plus.

* * *

 **« Je- j'étais juste à côté ! Et d-d 'un coup,** elle ravala un sanglot **, il a disparu ! Je suis désolée, par-pardonnez-moi ! »**

Tout le monde était sur le qui-vive dans l'hôpital de Konoha. Le soleil allait se coucher pour laisser place à la lune. Quelque infirmières s'affolaient dans le couloir en criant que quelqu'un avait disparu. Alerté par des ANBU, Tsunade, également en charge de l'hôpital, arriva à toute vitesse dans la salle commune don disposait l'hôpital pour savoir les raisons de tout cette affolement.

« - **I-Il a disparu ! Désolée, d-désolée Tsunade-sama** » Pleura une jeune infermière.

- **Qui ?**

Un ninja aurait déserté le village? Qui? Et pourquoi? La jeune fille était toujours en sanglot, tremblante et à genoux face à elle. Rien de plus exaspérant pour la princesse.

 **-P-pardonner moi Tsunade-sama...Je** -

- **QUI ?! REPONDS MOI !** Elle lui hurla, impatiente en coupant ses excuses. Si quelqu'un avait déserté, il fallait agir vite. Merde, elle venait tout juste de s'enfiler huit bouteilles de saké avec Jiraya. Elle commençait à avoir la migraine avec tous ses pleures et ses hoquets.

- **Hatake Kakashi, il est parti sans un bruit et-**

Elle coupa son déclaration en levant sa main. Donc, elle a laissé seul une douzaine de bouteille de saké parce que Kakashi était partie se promener en dehors de l'hôpital ? Kami...ils avaient de la chance qu'elle était trop soule pour se mettre en colère. Tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche était **"C'est chiant"** elle eut même un petit sourire en pensant à ce que Shikaramru aurait glissé comme remarque s'il aurait été dans les parages. Sûrement quelque chose du genre "ennuyeux " ou "gênant".

« **Ennuyeux** »

Oh, et bien il était en effet à ses côté. Elle était tellement remonté que l'on est appelé pour rien qu'elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Et que faisait-il là ?

Elle jura dans sa barbe. Le jonnin au sharingan lui payera une tournée au bar pour tout ce dérangement.

Tout le monde dans le village ou presque, savait que Kakashi, n'était pas friand des hôpitaux, des seringues et autres, et ce depuis petit. Et en grandissant, ça n'avait pas changé. Pourquoi ça changerai d'ailleurs ? Elle le connaissait assez bien maintenant. Elle avait confiance en lui, s'il voulait partir alors il le ferait. Et il reviendra quand il jugera qu'il en sera temps. Ce n'était pas un ninja qui agissait sur un coup de tête, comme un certain blond turbulent. C'est donc pour cette raison qu'elle ne s'inquiétait pas de son absence.

Une autre in fermière s'approcha de la jeune à terre, qui demandait encore le pardon pour son inattention. La regardant de haut d'un regard fatigué. Tsunade s'en alla en claquant la porte – qui tomba juste après l'impact - le Nara sur ses talons.

 **"-J'imagine que tu es pressé, je t'écoute.**

Ils étaient désormais dans le couloir, elle les bras croisés sur son opulente poitrine et lui les mains dans les poches avec une posture nonchalante

 **-Moi et mon équipe sommes prêts à partir. J'ai élaboré plusieurs stratégies pour nos ennemis.**

 **-Akatsuki...** elle fronça les sourcils et ses yeux noisette regardaient fixement derrière lui, pensive.

- **Ils sont sûrement a la recherche de Naruto** , avait-il deviné, **il vaudrait mieux qu'il reste dans le village pour l'instant, en attendant de connaître leurs attentions**. Lâcha Shikaramru d'un ton las, regardant les sourcils également froncés fixement un tableau à dire l'Hokage.

- **Yosh,** elle posa son coude droit dans sa main gauche, mordant son ongle rouge **. Kakashi a prévu de l'entraîner après son séjour à l'hôpital...Shikaramru,** il tourna son regard vers elle, **je sais que tes stratégies sont fiables et que tes attentions envers Naruto sont bonnes. Toi, Asuma, Kotetsu et Izumo avez à faire à l'Akatsuki. Nous ne connaissons pas encore le but comme tu l'as dit, et le village compte sur vous pour le découvrir.**

 **-Hai, comptez sur nous, Tsunade-sama.**

Avec un hochement de tête les deux se séparèrent, Shikaramru allant rejoindre Asuma et Tsunade Sakura dans son petit bureau. Elle entra sans toqué, connaissant la rose, elle avait déjà du sentir son chakra depuis qu'elle entrée dans l'hôpital.

Relevant la tête de ses parchemins, Sakura regarda son maître qui s'était reposée sur l'encadrement de la porte.

« - **Hai, shishou ?**

- **Kakashi a quitté sa chambre, apparemment, il est passé par la porte, au moins les femmes de ménage n'auront pas à nettoyer le rebord de la fenêtre cette fois-ci.** Dit-elle avec un sourire ironique. Les bras encore croisé sur son buste.

- **Encore ?!** S'emporta Sakura, ses yeux écarquillés et se levant de sa chaise. **Mais je lui avais précisément dit qu'il fallait qu'il se repose et qu'il reste au lit !** S'indigna-t-elle en frappant le bureau de ses mains gantées.

C'est bien l'élève de son maître, pensa la princesse des limaces avec un sourire doux et amusé sur son visage qui passa inaperçu à Sakura.

- **Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il ne peut pas passer plus de 10 minute sans lire son livre, pas vrai ?**

- **Oui, mais quelle est le rapport ?** Demanda son apprenti secouant la tête confuse par le changement de sujet

 **-Il a laissé son livre sur sa table de chevet. Tu as compris où je voulais en venir ?**

 **-H-hai...** chuchota Sakura les yeux soudainement remplient de tristesse et de compassion.

La blonde marcha en face du bureau de son apprenti et s'asseyant sur une chaise en face d'elle, les jambes croisés

 **-Comment était-il durant la mission ?**

 **-Et bien, comme d'habitude, calme. Une ou deux fois il avait menacé Naruto. Il lui disait que s'il ne parlait pas moins fort il devra lui rembourser toutes les additions chez Ichiraku qu'il avait payé pour lui. Et dans le village d'Ajakka, il l'avait frappé avec son livre quand Naruto avait essayé de manger des râmen par le nez** , elle rigola quelque seconde en visionnant le souvenir de Naruto avec des râmen dans le nez. **Il avait souri à quelque reprise. Enfin rien de suspect, rien d'étrange n'en soit, rien d'anormale.** La rassura Sakura. Puis hésitante au début, elle reprit la parole d'une voix incertaine **. Enfin, il avait cette lueur dans le regard, comme si, elle cherchait ses mots, comme si il avait fait quelque chose de grave et qu'il voulait que personne ne le sache...**

 **-Mhh.** Lâcha Tsunade pensive, ses coudes sur le bureau de la rose, les doigts entrelacés et sa tête reposant dessus. **Tu sais probablement où il se trouve, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-J'ai, une petite idée...en effet.**

 **-Bien. Tu sais, c'est vrai que les sensei doivent enseigner et protéger leurs élèves ainsi que les mener sur la bonne voie. Mais les élèves doivent eu aussi veillé sur leur sensei.** Sakura qui était toujours debout s'approcha de la fenêtre faisant dos à la blonde aux couettes. **Le problème de Kakashi est courant, de nombreux shinobi, aussi puissant soient-ils, ont des secret, un passé ou une enfance plus ou moins dur a porter ou traumatisante. Et même avec le temps, il est rare qu'ils retrouvent leur joie de vivre et leur paix intérieure. Ils se sentent coupable de toutes leurs actions passées et des malheurs de leurs proches. Ils éprouvent énormément de regrets, ça peut être du simple mauvais choix à la mort d'un proche qu'ils auraient pu éviter. Mais c'est ça, être un shinobi, ça endure la souffrance. Certains ont juste moins de chance que d'autres. Et rare sont ceux qui accepte de se confesser pour se libérer de leurs poids, fierté masculine la plupart du temps. "**

Elle connaissait le problème qu'avait Kakashi. Elle avait respecté la force morale de Kakashi pour avoir enduré tout ce qu'il avait vécu à son jeune âge. Personne, même un ninja ne devrait pas vivre tout ce qu'il avait vécu en si peu de temps.

"-S **akura.** Reprit-elle après que la concernée c'était retournée vers elle, les yeux brillant et peiné. **Tu n'auras pas pu l'aider 3 ans.**..cette aveu fit baisser la tête de la rose. Tsunade voyant la réaction se leva et s'approcha de Sakura. **Tu as si vite grandit, tu es une kunoichi accomplie forte et intelligente. Tu vas surpasser avant même que je m'en rende compte.** Plaisanta la blonde, sans vraiment plaisanter, c'était un fait. **Mais n'oublie pas** , elle posa sa délicate et dangereuse main sur l'épaule de son élève affectueusement, **tu es avant tout une femme, et une douce et compatissant jeune femme. Je compte sur toi. Tu en es capable, il est temps que son élève féminine prenne soin de lui comme il la fait pendant 5 ans avec toi.**

- **Je comprends. Je** **vais y aller, je pense, non, je sais que je peux l'aider maintenant.** Sourit-elle finalement, déterminer à découvrir ce que cache Kakashi.

Alors qu'elle allait refermer la porte derrière elle, Sakura passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- **Arigato gosaimus, shishou.** L'avait-elle remercié peignant un sourire fier, soutenant d'un regard déterminé les noisettes de son maitre. Elle s'accouru ensuite à la recherche de son sensei.

* * *

C'était le bon moment, il était temps qu'elle soit là pour son sensei. Depuis la fois où elle l'avait vu il y a trois ans au cimetière, elle n'avait pas arrêté d'y penser. Et plus elle attendait, plus il déprimait.

Après quelque minute de course elle arriva enfin à destination. Elle sourit tristement en apercevant qu'elle savait effectivement où il se trouvait. Elle s'approcha de lui dans une démarche hésitante.

« _Et si il ne voulait pas en parler? Après tout c'est personnel...Et si je m'y prends mal?_ »

« _**Te poses pas de question, vas-y, il a besoin de toi**_. » Rassura son double intérieur.

C'est vrai, il a besoin d'elle, enfin de quelqu'un, en l'occurrence maintenant ça sera elle la personne qui l'aidera. Elle marcha un brin plus vite. Elle était désormais à deux mètre de lui, sur l'herbe alors que lui était monté sur la petite estrade de la stèle, sans doute pour mieux lire les noms inscris dessus.

« - **Sakura**. Il ne s'était même paquet retourné en appelant. Il savait très bien que c'était elle. C'était la seule ninja qu'il connaisse qui se parfumait à la cerise.

- **Sensei**. Réponda-t-elle d'une petite voix. »

Personne ne bougea. Voyant aucun mouvements de la part de l'homme, Sakura se plaça à ses côté. N'échangeant aucun regard.

« - **Tout le monde vous cherche dans Konoha. Vous auriez pu au moins les prévenir, sensei.**

- **Désolée, je venais de me souvenir que j'avais laissé la lumière allumer dans ma chambre-**

 **-Vous n'êtes pas rentrée chez vous depuis la mission, et la lumière ? Vous n'avez pas de meilleure excuse ?**

Il tourna sa tête vers son élève avec un sourire penaud caché par son masque et son œil visible fermé.

- **Toujours aussi perspicace.**

Silence. Une douce bourrasque de vent balaya les cheveux des deux ninjas. Il fallait qu'elle parle, elle n'aimait pas du tout ce silence gêné. Et, connaissant son sensei, il valait mieux aller droit au but.

- **Vous l'aimiez?** Questionna-t-elle après quelque minute de silence.

- **Nani ?**

« _**Alors, la bravo, tu penses pas que tu y es allé un peu trop droit dans le but ?**_ Se moqua son moi intérieur.

 _-Urusai._ »

- **Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous retrouve ici devant la stèle. Vous n'êtes pas ici simplement pour vous balader. Vous l'aimiez? C'était votre fiancé ?** Demanda la rose maladroitement.

 **-Qui tu dis que c'est une femme?**

 **-Donc c'est un homme.** Confirma Sakura. **Un ami?**

 **-...Il se fait tard, je devrais retourner à l'hôpital. Les gens doivent sûrement s'inquiéter**.

 **-** **Hokage-sama m'a envoyé pour vous retrouver. Et ne vous inquiéter pas pour ça.** Elle se mit face à lui, bloquant sa vue sur la stèle qui ne cessait de regarder. **Je n'ai rien fais i ans et je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser, alors ne compter pas sur moi pour vous laisser vous défiler aussi facilement.** **Le garder pour vous va juste vous enfermer sur vous-même.**

Il avait l'impression de voir Rin en face de lui.

 **Nous sommes des shinobi, on voit des gens vivre et mourir. C'est la vie cruelle d'un shinobi, ce n'est pas ce que vous nous aviez dit ? Je vois comme vous êtes blasé, triste, votre regard ne vous trompe pas. Au début, je croyais que c'était juste votre côté nonchalant. Mais je vous ai vu, 2 heure devant la stèle Kakashi**! Elle avait laissé tomber le "sensei", trop occupé à essayer de lui ouvrir les yeux. **Et ne me dite pas que ça ira mieux.** Elle leva ses bras pour les passer dans sa tignasse rose. **Vous m'aviez dire la même chose avec Naruto et Sasuke sur le toit de l'hôpital, et regardez où ça en ai.** Elle avait baissé ses bras le long de son corps d'une manière désespérer. **Mais je ne vous oblige pas me parlée. Vous pouvez parler à Gai-sensei ou Tsunade, elle est Hokage tout de même. Mais, s'il vous plait, Kakashi, ne vous obstinez pas rester seul de votre côté enfermer dans votre passer er vos regret. Avancé. »**

Silence, Kakashi regarda son élève avec une telle nostalgie dans son regard. Elle lui rappelait vraiment son ancienne coéquipière.

Alors que Sakura contourna le jonin pour s'assoir sur le rebord de l'estrade, il décida de répondre les mains dans les poches, relisant sans cesse le nom sur la pierre.

« - **Mon meilleure amie.** Surprise par son aveu, elle tourna la tête et la leva pour regarder seulement le dos de son sensei. **Naruto lui ressemble énormément. »**

- **Bête, naïf, grande gueule, fonce dans le tas, cancre, farceur, imprévisible?** Dit-elle sarcastiquement

 **-Hn, exactement.**

 _« Oh? Ah bon ? J'ai du mal à croire quelqu'un comme ça avait pu être le meilleur ami de Kakashi-sensei. »_

 **-C'était un Uzumaki?**

Peut être était-ce parce qu'elle lui rappelait son ancienne coéquipière, mais Kakashi, bizarrement, parla plus facilement que prévu.

- **Uchiha.** Lâchant un petit soupire nostalgique en repensant à meilleur ami, il quitta des yeux la pierre commémorative et s'asseya à côté de la rose. **Il se proclamait le prochain Hokage, le Seigneur du clan Uchiha, admiré de tous.** Il avait un doux sourire en lui racontant.

 _« Uchiha? Un Uchiha drôle enjouée farceur? Il fallait le voir pour le croire. »_

Tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait eu des Uchiha, à l'époque avant le massacre, était qu'ils étaient stoïque, le visage dur et sérieux.

- **J'ai du mal à croire que Uchiha pouvait être aussi…turbulent que Naruto. Il peignait les visages des Hokage lui aussi ? Aussi farceur ?** Plaisant-a-tt-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère quelque peu tendu.

- **Pas plus que ça. Mais il était très maladroit.** Avoua-t-il très mélancolique, le regard dans le vide mais rempli de souvenirs. **»**

Elle sourit a la pensé d'un Uchiha qui trébuche minablement.

 **« Il trébuchait souvent dans des racines d'arbre, ou des pièges pourtant faciles à éviter. »**

Elle rigola doucement en s'imaginant Sasuke tomber pitoyablement sur le sol à cause d'une racine d'arbre. Rire partagé avec Kakashi, qui devinait bien la pensée de la rose.

 **« Il était différent des autres membres de son clan, c'était un ninja qui laissait beaucoup ses émotions l'envahir...Un peu comme toi.  
**

Intéresser par la nouvelle information elle tourna sa tête vers le ninja copieur.

 **Il avait la larme facile. Et quand il aimait quelqu'un, c'était inconditionnellement, comme toi avec Sasuke.** Sourit-il faiblement. »

Elle le regarde en souriant tristement. Elle voyait la nostalgie dans son regard. Elle était ravie et touché que Kakashi-sensei lui parle de son passé, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais être capable de vivre un jour. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que lui, cette homme si solitaire et mystérieux, parlerait sans hésitation de son passé et de ses proches. Mais c'était faux, Kakashi était gênée, il n'était pas du genre à s'apitoyer sur son sort ou à prendre le temps de parler de sa vie. Il préférait vivre sa vie au jour le jours, déprimant un peu plus chaque jour, s'engouffrant dans la solitude. Mais il avait vu son arrivée et sa proposition comme une chance de "rédemption" pour ces fautes passé, pour ce faire pardonner ses mauvaise actions et la perte de ses camarades. Et avant tout, il avait confiance en elle, et il espérait au fond de lui qu'en se confessant, elle aussi se dévoilera et cessera de garder ses émotions enfouient en elle depuis la désertion de l'Uchiha.

« **Il était** , reprit-il, **ce que j'aurai voulu être. Il aurait pu donner sa vie pour ses camarades et amis. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui est arrivé…** son regard s'assombrit a cette parole.

 _« Ce qui est arrivé ? »_

 **-Que s'est-il passé ?**

Pas de réponse. Il avait la tête baissé, le regard vide et vitreux. Pas habituer le voir si vulnérable et montrer tant d'émotions, Sakura, pris d'une pulsion amicale posa sa fine main sur l'épaule du ninja pour l'encourage à parler.

- **Il, il s'est sacrifié pour me sauver la vie**. Souffla-t-il dans un murmure.

Mais Sakura avait tout entendu. Alors c'était ça ? La raison de son comportement. C'était si triste…Il devait se sentir horriblement coupable de sa mort c'était évident. Son ami devait être quelqu'un d'extrêmement bien et loyale. Il aurait surement pu devenir Hokage comme il l'avait souhaité s'il était toujours e, vie. Oh oui, elle comprenait pourquoi Kakashi déprimait autant et pourquoi il avait tant de remords dans son regard. Elle aurait beaucoup aimé connaitre quelqu'un comme ça, qui donnerait sa vie sans hésiter pour la sauver.

 **-''Ceux qui désobéissent aux règles sont considérés comme des déchets dans le monde ninja. Mais ceux qui laissent tomber leurs camarades, sont pires que des moins que rien. ''**

 **Cette phrase avec laquelle j'ai basé tout votre enseignement, c'est la sienne..**. »

* * *

 **Voilà voilà ! J'ai eu peur que le passage avec Obito soit trop long et répétitif, dite moi ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Comme vous pouvez le voir, on avance dans le manga, le prochain chapitre, Hidan et Kakuzu auront rencontre l'équipe de Shikaramru. Et Naruto aura débuté son entrainement avec Kakashi.**

 **D'ailleurs, que pensez-vous de la scène ave Sakura et Kakashi ? C'était un peu complique de faire en sorte que Kakashi se dévoile comme ça, j'ai eu du mal avec ce passage, mais je pense avoir a peu près réussit.**

 **Le prochain chapitre viendra vers la fin aout, je ne sais pas encore quand. Je n'ai pas encore commencé à l'écrire et j'ai d'autre fiction en cours d'écriture que je souhaite vous partager (Un mada/saku et un ita/saku ou hid/saku, j'hésite encore) mais il arrivera avant la rentrée scolaire ça c'est sûr.**

 **A la prochaine, bonne fin de vacance, bye !**

 **Yassuochan.**


	4. Chp3- Premier contact

**Enfiiiiiin! Je sais, j'ai été très longue, mais j'ai vraiment eu une panne d'inspiration. Et je peux vous dire que moi aussi ça m'a fait chier de ne rien écrire.**

 **Pour tu vous dire, j'ai dû le réécrire 3 fois, car je l'ai perdu 3 fois. J'ai eu des gros problèmes d'enregistrement (de même pour mon OS que j'ai déjà posté) Mais bon, je n me suis pas découragée, et j'ai tout réécrit, 3 fois!** **  
**

 **Plus, reprises des cours ne m'a pas beaucoup aider vu que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, alors ça a ajouté encore plus de retard.**

 **Donc je prévois le chapitre 4 pour fin octobre, au moins j'aide la marge là mdr.**

 **Mais bref voilà le chapitre 3. Je ne vais pas vos mentir, je le trouve moins bien que mes précédents chapitres, j'ai peur que je sois hors contexte e hors caractère...Dites-moi ce que vous en pensés!**

 **Désolée d'avance pour les fautes que vous risquez de rencontrer!**

 **Donnez moi votre avis!**

 ** _[Zetsu noir gras italique_**

 **Zetsu blanc gras**

 **Parole Zara gras souligné**

 ** _Inner Sakura Gras italique_**

 _Pensées + FlashBack Italique_ **]**

 **Avertissement :** **Langage un peu**

 **Naruto ne m'appartient pas, sinon Kakashi n'aurait pas de masque.**

* * *

 _ **[Wakatten da yo kono mama ja dame na koto**_

 _ **J'ai bien compris que je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça.]**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3 :**

 ** **Quand en rencontre celui qu'on veut sauver.****

 **Quand on rencontre celui qui veut la paix.**

 **Quand on rencontre celui qui a sombré.**

* * *

Il lui a presque tout dis. Sans même véritablement s'en rendre compte. Pourquoi avait-il fais glisser ses barrières aussi facilement? Sans doute à cause de la terrible ressemblance de son élève et sa défunte coéquipière, ou tout simplement afin d'essayer de se faire pardonner ses pêchers qui le hantaient depuis bien trop longtemps. Ou peut-être les deux.

Pour se faire pardonner de son manque d'attention pendant ses 3 dernières années alors que les deux garçons s'en étaient allés pour revenir encore plus fort. Pour lui montrer qu'elle avait grandi, qu'elle était plus mature et digne de confiance. Lui prouver qu'il avait confiance en elle, et donc, espérer par la suite qu'elle se confessera elle aussi de son côté par rapport à certain déserteur.

Pour lui-même. Plus ne plus penser aux fantômes du passé qui ne cessent de le tourmenter jours après jours, nuit après nuits, échecs après échecs. Pour vider son sac, et espérer se repentir des toute les accusations qu'il porte à lui-même. Pour qu'elle ne fasse pas les mêmes erreurs que lui, chose dont il était presque sûr que cela n'arrivera jamais. Il la savait bien trop attaché à ses coéquipiers pour les laisser tomber à tout moment. La preuve, elle était toujours attachée à Sasuke malgré tout ce qu'il a pu faire.

Evidemment, Kakashi Hatake, sensei de la très célèbre Team 7, ou aussi connu par le nom de "'équipe maudite", le ninja au sharingan, l'ancien ANBU, le prodige, l'homme au masque, restait un ninja très mystérieux et discret. Ses années dans l'ANBU l'avait habitué à ne dire que le stricte minimum, c'est donc pour cela qu'il lui avait indiqué que l'appartenance du clan Uchiha. Et puis, de toute manière, qu'elle utilité de connaitre l'identité d'un mort? Aucunes. Juste son clan, et sa personnalité. Même si pour Sakura, les informations qu'elle a pu obtenir était - certes déjà beaucoup de la part de son sensei –, mais elles restaient tout de même maigre. Aux yeux du jonin, il en avait déjà beaucoup trop dis.

Regrettait-il pour autant ? Non.

Après cet –quand même - intime entrevue, Kakashi, accompagné de l'apprentie du Godaime, avait finalement décide qu'il était temps de rentrée dans sa chambre d'hôpital avant qu'une autre infermière s'évanouisse.

* * *

Elle avait une nouvelle équipe. Un nouveau capitaine et un nouveau membre du même âge que le sien. Elle semblait apprécier le capitaine Yamato, même si elle avait eu peur à quelque reprise lorsqu'il avait menacé Naruto de se tenir tranquille avec Sai. Tient, parlons-en. Elle avait d'abord cru voir Sasuke, puis en fait, son sosie. Et, finalement, un crétin doublé d'un imbécile sans la moindre émotion ni humour. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait eu envie de le frapper. Elle l'a d'ailleurs fais, à deux reprise même.

Alors qu'elle présentait Sai à Kakashi, et Kakashi à Sai, il était déjà temps pour elle est son équipe toute fraichement changer de partir à la rencontre de la taupe de Sasori.

Naruto et Sai n'ont fait que se chamailler pendant tout le trajet, et si ce n'était pas avec Naruto, c'était avec elle. Décidément, leur équipe promettait d'envoyer du lourd.

Ils étaient arrivés au pont du rendez-vous. Seul Yamato-taichou était à découvert, eux étaient à quelques mètres tapis dans des buissons en attendant le signal de combattre.

Tout est allé très vite. Le henge de Yamato à sauter, Naruto, Sai et Sakura, qui ont cru entrevoir le signal sont sorti de leur cachette pour se mettre en position de combat au côté du chef d'équipe. Quelle n'a pas été la surprise lorsque ladite taupe s'avérait être Kabuto, le sbire d'Orochimaru.

Naruto s'était déchainer, enfin, le Kyuubi, dès qu'il avait été question de son meilleur ami. Quartes queues sorties. Don une qui à envoyer la pauvre Sakura dans le décor. Sai ayant disparu entre temps, l'ancien ANBU n'a pu aller à a recherche, trop occuper à maintenir le démon renard.

Sakura n'était pas restée bien longtemps évanouie malgré le lourd choc qu'elle avait subit. Elle avait atterrie dans une position bizarrement plus ou moins confortable, c'est-à-dire, assise dos contre un rocher où il résidait quelque fissure – surement du au choc – les jambes négligemment écartés, une plié et l'autre tendu, la tête basse, les bras ballant le long de son buste, et les cheveux en bataille.

 _« K'so...Naruto... »_

Durant son demi-sommeil, elle avait senti une puissantes paires de bras la soulever, la calant confortablement contre son corps, l'emmenant elle ne savait où.

 _« Kami-sama qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Qu'est ce qui me porte?! »_

Elle avait peur, elle n'était pas en état de combattre, elle n'était même pas en état d'ouvrir ne serait-ce qu'un œil pour jeter un coup d'œil sur l'intrus.

 _« C'est possible qu'il soit bienveillant? Ou bien peut être este un mercenaire qui essais_ _d'enlever l'unique apprentie de Hokage?»_

Elle tenta d'ouvrir ses yeux et de se retirer de l'étreinte angoissante qui la tenait fermement. Seul un gémissement sorti de ses lèvres, ce qui avertit celui qui la portait depuis bientôt 5 minute qu'elle était certes, encore consciente de son environnement. A peine le faible souffle avait fait fuite dans la bouche de la medic-nin que son peut être sauveur l'avait serré plus fort contre lui.

 _« Mais qu'est-ce_ _que_ _-, il me colle à lui ?! Aller_ _Sakura_ _! Bouge! Fais quelque chose ! »_

Suite à cette action, Sakura peu sentir que l'homme, puisqu'elle avait deviné que c'était un homme, était impeccablement musclé. Sa tête encore dans les vapes avait pu distinguer les bruits de nature et de combat, des battements du cœur du propriétaire des bras et du buste qui la tenait toujours façon princesse, qui battait radicalement moins vite que le sien.

 _« Concentre-toi. Concentre-toi merde, et ouvre les yeux. Au vu de ses mouvements, il n'a pas l'air hostile...Juste, ouvre les yeux. »_

En vain. Le coup de queues l'avait totalement vidé de son chakra. Comment? Peut-être qu'automatiquement, tout son chakra s'est ajustée à son dos pour réduire la force du choc lorsqu'elle avait atterrie assez violemment. Sans doute.

Voyant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire actuellement, Sakura se laissa faire dans les bras qui semblaient porte une plume.

Après quelque minute de marche, l'homme s'arrêta, et donc par la même occasion, Sakura. Il la déposa sur le sol hébreu, d'une douceur imperceptible. Elle entendait que le son de la forêt, le souffle du vent dans les feuillages, et les déplacements de son sauveur? Elle avait repris totalement conscience maintenant, or, elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux pour faire face à l'intrus qui était à environ 3 mètres d'elle si son chakra ne lui jouait pas des tours. (Il s'était avec le temps un peu régénéré) Elle avait de quoi avoir peur! Elle ne savait ni où elle était, ni avec qui. N'importe qui aurait déjà paniqué, mais pas Sakura. Enfin, il est vrai qu'au début elle était dans un état de panique total. Se faire transporter par un inconnu ça avait de quoi affoler. Elle s'était évanouie, sans défense, à la porter de n'importe quels ennemis, ou animaux dangereux, l'homme aurait pu faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait.

Mais il n'a rien fait. Ni blessé, ni menacer, ni malmené. Il l'avait soulevé lentement, faisant bien attention de ne pas lui faire mal. Puis s'était éloigné de la zone de combat avec la rose toujours dans ses bras façon princesse.

 _« Peut-être est-ce Sai?_ Il l'avait appelé mocheté, mais peut-être était-il gentil au fond? _Non, ce n'est pas son chakra…_ »

Un rugissement qui venait de l'opposé où elle se trouvait résonna à travers la faune et la flore. Cela éveilla un vent de panique à Sakura qui évidement, s'inquiétait pour l'état de Naruto. Elle se sentait toujours en mouvement, porter fermement par l'intrus. Elle avait essayé de faire une reconnaissance de chakra, mais celui-ci ne lui disait rien. Quoi que, il lui était plus ou moins familier.

Alors qu'elle essayer toujours en vain de ne serait-ce bouger un orteil, son officieux sauveur parla enfin. Enfin, c'est ce que Sakura avait cru qu'il ferait, mais tout ce qu'elle a pu entendre n'était qu'un « **Hum**. »

 _« ''Hum'' ? Où est-ce que j'ai déjà entendu ça ? »_

 **« -Senpai ! Tobi pense que c'est une mauvaise idée de-**

 **\- Suis-moi et sois un bon garçon Tobi.**

 **-Hai ! Tobi est un bon garçon senpai ! »**

 _« Tobi ? Bon garçon ? Où est ce que je suis ? Me dites pas que ce sont_ _encore_ _des gamins qui m'ont prise pour que je leurs montre la force…Non, l'un deux a la voix trop grave pour être un enfant»_

Le confort dans lequel elle se blottit contre des bras s'envola, et elle atterrit en douceur sur le sol herbeux, allongé sur le ventre. Un deuxième choc en moins d'une heure, cela ne l'aurait pas vraiment arrangée, son geôlier était vraiment très tendre. Entre le temps où elle a percuté le rocher et maintenant, elle avait récupérée du chakra – une infime partie mais tout de même assez pour enfin ouvrir les yeux et être pleinement consciente.

C'est donc lentement que Sakura ouvrit ses émeraudes. Elle papillonna des yeux lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent les rayons du soleil. Habituer à la lumière aveuglante, elle commença à observer ce qui l'entourait à commencer par le sol herbeux. Il était évident que la rose avait peur de ce qui allait se passer maintenant que ses ravisseurs/sauveurs - puisqu'elle avait compris qu'ils étaient en fait deux hommes - l'avaient déposés à terre. Elle sentait un des hommes - l'autre étant parti depuis quelques minutes - faire les cent pas, à une cadence régulière, le son de ses pas étaient imperceptible, seul le froissant des fleurs contre ces chaussures se faisait entendre.

Ne remarquant rien de brusque dans ces vas-et-viens, c'est le plus discrètement que possible que la rose releva sa tête, essayant de distinguer l'intrus malgré son esprit encore embué. Elle ne voyait qu'une paire de pieds, marchant de long en large, comme elle l'avait deviné. Prenant confiance en sa discrétion, la medic-nin continua son ascension pour découvrir un bout de cape noir, mais à peine avait-elle levés un peu plus haut son visage que l'homme s'arrêta brusquement à son niveau et s'avançait vers elle Soudain, le soleil qui auparavant l'aveuglait et réchauffait sa peau à découvert s'estompa pour laisser place à une terrifiante et intimidante silhouette, qui n'était qu'autre que l'ombre de l'inconnu.

 _« K'so. Panique pas panique pas panique pas ! »_

 _ **« -Tu paniques**_

 _-Urusai ! »_

Le même homme s'était arrêter en face d'elle pour lui offrir comme unique vu ses pieds.

 _« Du vernis ? C'est une femme ? »_

Il semblait hésiter une nouvelle fois. Décidément, cette homme était vraiment peu sûr de lui avait pensé Sakura. Elle tenta alors de remonter un peu plus sa tête pour voir à qui elle avait affaire mais celui-ci avait agi avant elle et s'était accroupi lentement, posant une main au sol pour se stabiliser. Elle put en savoir plus ce qu'il portait ; des gants, et des chaussures de shinobi attaché par des sangles blanches, et une capes noir et rouge.

 _Une cape noir et rouge._

 _« AKATSUKI ?! »_

Pris d'un élan de panique et de survit, Sakura révéla sa tête, prenant de cours l'ennemi. Mais ce à quoi elle faisait face n'étais pas du tout ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Quoi que, avec l'Akatsuki, on pouvait s'attendre à tout ! Il y avait bien ce jeune homme-là avec un visage féminin et ses cheveux longs, où Kisame, cette homme-requin. Mais, un masque, jamais elle n'aurait pensé un jour qu'un simple masque d'un orange familier pouvait faire ressentir tant d'appréhensions, et de mystère. Il était pourtant quelconque en soit. Orange, en spirale, troué à droite probablement pour laisser un œil voir.

 _« Pourquoi_ _un_ _œil ? P-pourquoi ce trou semble si profond ? »_

L'homme au masque avait lui aussi abaissé sa tête pour faire « face » comme il pouvait à Sakura. Aucun des deux n'osait bouger. L'un parce qu'il avait peur de mourir sur le champ, et l'autre tout simplement parce qu'il ne savait que faire face au sujet qui lui rappelait tan l'objet de ses rêves et cauchemars.

 _ **« Pleure pas, t'es forte, ne pleures pas.**_ _La réconforta inner_ _ **. Ne bouge pas, il ne faut pas qu'il sache qu'on est réveillée. »**_

Elle ne put, malgré toute sa volonté, empêcher quelques sanglots de peur.

 **Ne me tuez pas…Ne me tuez pas. Ne faites pas de mal à Naruto…je vous en prie. Je vous en supplie… »**

* * *

Il avait d'abord cru que l'artiste voulait lui montrer une de ses diverses et inintéressantes explosions-sculptures, mais c'est finalement tapi dans des arbres bordant le pont que le blond aux longs cheveux et lui-même avaient espionnés l'équipe de Konoha, et plus particulièrement l'unique fille présente. De leurs haut point de vu, ils avaient puent tout admirer, de l'arrivée d'Orochimaru et le déchainement de Kyuubi et enfin, la jeune kunoichi que son senpai n'a cessé d'admirer – cela l'avait d'ailleurs un peu ennuyé- se faire éjecter d'une violence inouïe à travers la forêt.

Deidara l'avait dit de lui suivre sans faire d'histoire ou bien il le fera exploser. Evidemment, Obito en avait plus que marre des aires supérieurs de son pion. Mais Tobi, lui, l'avait suivi tout en chantonnant, et en cueillant des fleurs. Le duo avait retrouvé la rose totalement avachi sur le sol, les cheveux sales et les habits froissés. Obito a été très surpris par l'initiative de son senpai lorsque celui-ci s'est baissé pour soulever la kunoichi façon princesse – il aurait pu la porter simplement sur son épaule. Il avait, à ce moment précis, ressentis comme un infime pincement dans son cœur. Comme de la jalousie. C'était sa Sakura, c'était sa Rin. Personne d'autre que lui n'avait droite de l'approcher, et encore moi de la touché. Mais il devait jouer le jeu.

Alors il observa toute la scène tout en arrachant les pétales de la marguerite qu'il avait dans les mains, sans broncher une seule seconde. Une vague de colère l'avait vraisemblablement envahie, mais il avait tenu, il n'avait laissé rien paraître.

Lorsque Deidara s'était absenté pour chercher de l'argile – il en avait utilisé la moitié pour tenter d'en de tuer Tobi pendant leurs voyage de la base au pont – Obito s'était senti comme face au mur. Face à sa faiblesse. Il avait déjà vue cette medic-nin de loin, déjà entendue, et connaissait ses capacités. Sa furieuse ressemblance avec la Nohara l'avait refroidit un tant soit peu.

Or, les paroles de Zetsu n'avaient cessé de tourner dans son esprit. Il savait qu'il s'éloignait peu à peu de son but initial. Il savait que cette Sakura Haruno était dangereuse, physiquement, et psychologiquement parlant. Mais il avait été pris au dépourvu par l'expert en explosion, et, le voilà maintenant seul avec elle, sans que quiconque ne puisse les déranger. Il devait bouger, s'il restait debout à rien faire il son cerveau tournerai à mille à l'heure, il se posera trop de questions.

Alors il faisait les cent pas, les mains croisées dans son dos, le masque vers le ciel pour permettre à un rayon de soleil de pénétrer dans l'orifice.

Il continuait de marcher vers Sakura tout en se remémorant les évènements de la veille.

* * *

 _DEBUT FLASHBACK_

 _Tourbillon les avait laissés sur ordre de Kuro Zetsu car d'après lui, il déconcentrait Obito._

 _ **« Si vous laissez libre court à vos émotions et que vous ne parvenez pas à mettre en marche le plan de Madara, vous allez le regretter. C'est à cause de cela que la règle interdit les émotions. »**_

 _ **« Les émotions sont inutiles. La chose la plus importante pour être un shinobi est de d'être un outil, une arme, servir son village corps et âme. Tu n'es plus u shinobi, tu es une arme, l'arme de Madara.**_ **Les émotions empêchent cela, ceux sont les ennemis des shinobi et de Madara, et par conséquents toi également.»**

 **« Si tu échoues le plan, que feras-tu pour payer la dette que tu as envers lui** _?_ _ **Souviens-toi, Rin est morte tué par Hatake Kakashi devant tes propres yeux! Tu as vu par toi-même le monde dans lequel on vie. Un monde de perpétuel haine et de cycle de vengeance infinie. La paix sera possible seulement grâce au Mugen Tsukuyumi, et c'est**_ _ **toi**_ _ **, Obito Uchiha qui va placer ce justu.**_ **C'est** **toi** **le sauveur. Ne laisses pas de futiles souvenirs tu faire changer de bords. La paix est entre tes mains. »**

 _Zetsu noir et blanc lui avait remis les idées en place. C'est vrai, il s'était éloigné de son but premier et c'était laissé divertir par ses souvenirs encore douloureux à sa surprise. Il avait cru que la plais était fermé depuis longtemps. Apparemment non. Et cette Haruno Sakura était le sel qui se versait sur sa plaie encore mal cicatrisée._

 _Après s'être vidé l'esprit et reposer, Obito est allé rejoindre Deidara qu'il avait laissé en plan il y a quand même deux jours. Il l'avait retrouvé non loin de la base en haut d'une haute colline - qu'il a sûrement du survoler avec son oiseaux d'argile – d'où il était téléporter non loin de lui en catimini via son Kamui. Il était venu par derrière en lui balançant sur la tête des cinquantaines de fleure orange jaune et rouge en clament haut et fort:_

 _ **« C'est beau, unique et Tobi trouve que ça fait,**_ _il jette toutes les pétales sur la tête du blond,_ _ **BOOM,**_ _toute les pétales dévalent la chevelure de Deidara ainsi que tout son corps qui était en position assise,_ _ **si on les jette fort par terre !**_

 _ **-Co-coneyaroû! Mais t'as quel âge hm?!**_ Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour se débarrasser de l'art de Tobi.

 _ **-Tobi pense avoir-**_

 _ **-Je ne préfère même pas savoir, yeah.**_ _L'expert en explosif le coupe et entoure ses genoux de ses bras.»_

 _Tobi haussa les épaules et s'assit en tailleur au côté du blond bombardier. Ils restaient longtemps ainsi, échangeant aucune parole, au grand bonheur de Deidara. Tobi savoura lui aussi le calme et la sérénité de l'ambiance de la colline d'où l'on voyait le soleil se coucher. Il trouva cependant Deidara très calme, trop calme, en quasi contraste avec sa personnalité explosive._

 _ **« -Tobi pense que Deidara-senpai est trop calme.**_

 _ **-Hm ! »**_

 _Silence. Il retenta tout de même sa chance._

 _ **« -Deidara-senpai n'a plus d'argile ?**_

 _ **-Hmm. »**_

 _Il aurait très bien pu sortir une sottise comme il avait compté le faire depuis sa première rencontre avec le blond, mais il ne le fit pas. En effet, sa curiosité était piquer au vif, il voulait savoir pourquoi l'iwa-nin n'était pas dans son assiette. Deidara le prit de court en empruntant la parole._

 **« -Fermes-là Tobi, hmm.  
**

 **-Tobi trouves Deidara-senpai…de mauvaise humeur ? Tobi a fait quelque chose de mal ? Tobi est pourtant un bon garço-**

 _ **-Tobi,...tu…**_

 _ **-Hai? Senpai? »**_

 _Il hésitait. C'était compréhensible. Ce n'était déjà pas dans leurs habitude pour des ninjas déserteur de rang-S qui plus est membre de l'Akatsuki de montrer une part d'humanité en eux. Alors parlé sur sois même était une rude épreuve._

 _«_ _ **…Tu as déjà perdu quelqu'un de chère, hmm? »**_

 _Ça question le pris au dépourvu. Il s'était attendue à une plainte envers Hidan ou bien Itachi sur ses Sharingan qu'il déteste tant, mais pas su ça. Peut-être n'avait-il pas fait un choix très judicieux en amenant Deidara de force dans la chasse aux bijuu. C'était encore un jeune homme d'à peine 19 ans, on l'avait arrachant de sa vie paisible de terroriste pour le soumettre à une organisation dont il se contre-foutait. Il l'avait engagé vers ses 11 ans, peut-être avait-il perdu un parent? Un proche qui lui tenait à cœur. Un peu comme lui. Lui qui croyait le blond seulement colérique d'une témérité à aller jusqu'à crée un jutsu de suicide, tout était clair maintenant. C'était évident! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas compris plus tôt!_

 _Tout était clair._

 _Obito tourna sa tête à gauche pour observer le jeune homme les genoux contre sa poitrine, entourant ses bras sur ses jambes, fixant de son œil azur visible le vide, les cheveux flottant dans l'air._

 _« Il est gay »_ Cette pensée glissa dans son esprit. _  
_

 _Il aimait cette personne à en mourir. Il l'aimait à en sacrifier sa vie. Cette soudaine révélation lui causa quelque traction dans l'estomac._

 _ **« Hai, Tobi, Tobi a déjà perdu quelqu'un de chère**_ _. Lui avoua Tobi fronçant les sourcils et serrant très fort ses poings à l'intérieur de ses gants, baissant sa tête vers son poing._ »

 _L'iwa-ninja glissa son regard sur le trou du masque de son -comme il le considère – disciple. Après un soupire haineux et un froncement de sourcils blond, il déclara :_

 _ **« Nous vivons dans un monde où les enfants naissent avec les mains en sang, hmm. Nous, shinobi, ne sommes que des armes militaires voués à se tuer sur le champs de bataille pour deux broutilles entre deux seigneurs, hmm.** Ses sourcils blond était tricotés ensemble, une de ses main qui n'était pas enfoui dans ses sacs d'argile était serrée à en avoir les jointures blanches. **Nous ne sommes que des pions, des pigeons si ce n'est pas mieux, yeah. J'ai compris cela rapidement lorsqu'il est mort,...hmm. J'ai tenté de le faire revivre à travers mon art. Art qu'on a jugé inutile et pathétique, hmm !**_

 _Un papillon d'argile sortit de sa main droite et s'envola autour du blond._

 _«_ _ **Ils ne connaissent rien à l'art, tout ce qu'ils veulent entendre c'est puissance, invincible, meurtrier, mais pas de l'art, hmm. Ils préfèrent les ninjas puissant, sans cœur ni peur, fonçant vers l'ennemi sans broncher. Des machines à tuer, rien de plus**_ _. »_

 _Il avait abandonné son tic de langage tout en augmentant la haine dans sa propre voix._

 _ **« J'ai abandonné mon titre de shinobi depuis longtemps, juste après avoir voler le kinjutsu de mon putain de village**_ _._ _ **Je un assassin, un criminel, mais avant tout un artiste. »**_

 _La papillon d'argile s'approcha dangereusement de Tobi, sagement assit une jambe tendu devant lui et l'autre pliée, avec un bras posé dessus._

 _«_ _ **Ca fait partit de ma personnalité de vouloir toujours la liberté. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais voulu rejoindre ce groupe de tarés d'Akatsuki. Mais dans leurs rangs, j'avais la garantis d'exercer mon art. »**_

 _Tobi essayait d'attraper le papillon mais celui-ci l'esquiva._

 _«_ _ **Alors tâche de ne pas être gênant pour les missions à venir, déjà que ça me casse la tête de t'avoir à mes côté...»**_

 _« Où veut-il en venir ? »_

 _Il fit une pause à sa longue et inattendue tirade qui était remplis de dire auquel Obito savait la réponse. Il savait comment empêcher cela, ce cycle de haine, cette armée de shinobis nées pour mourir, ces morts inutiles. Il était par contre étonné que le bombardier puisse parler aussi facilement à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait depuis une semaine. Deidara reprit après une longue pause qui avait laissé nos deux déserteurs dans un silence tendu._

 _«_ _ **Hmm. Je n'ai pas confiance en toi. Mais si quelqu'un doit savoir à propos de mon passé avant ma mort, je préfère que ce soit toi que l'autre enfoiré d'Hidan ou l'autre Itachi qui pète plus haut que son cul merdeux d'Uchiha. »**_

 _Le papillon tournoya autour de Tobi qui avait abandonné l'idée de l'attraper._

 _ **« Prend ça comme une faiblesse, ou ma part de féminité, je m'en contre fou. Mais nous, artistes,**_ _le papillon virevolta autour de son pied_ _ **, nous avons des émotions, cela n'empêche pas que l'on peut être également comme toi, enfin, un criminel de rang S. »**_

 _ **-Tobi est prêt à vous écouter senpaiii ! Même si Tobi pense aussi que Deidara-senpai est une fille »**_

 _Deidara tiqua et le papillon explosa sur la tête du masqué. Celui-ci pleurnicha tel un gamin mais se stoppa vite en voyant le regard furieux du blond._

 _Il se massa le son crâne pendant que l'iwa-nin replongea ses mains sur son buste en les croisant. Il ne disait rien préférant faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé, vexé que Tobi l'ai traité de fille. Il tourna à nouveau sa tête pour voir que Tobi le fixait toujours, attendant patiemment la suite. Exactement comme_ _il_ _le faisait lorsqu'il attendait la suite d'une histoire. La colère monta en lui instantanément, or, il_ _le_ _savait mort depuis plusieurs années. Il secoua mentalement sa tête blonde pour se remettre les idées en tête, lâchant un «_ _ **hmm**_ _» d'exaspération face au comportement trop enfantin du masqué. Il glissa son regard de Tobi à l'horizon, le soleil crépusculaire faisant briller son œil bleu._

 _ **« J'ai perdu mon petit frère lors de la Troisième Grande Guerre Ninja. »**_

 _La curiosité d'Obito qui était depuis le début attentif fut cette fois-ci piqué au vif._

 _« Il a eu un frère ? J'ai pourtant vérifié toute les informations sur chacun d'eux avant de crée l'Akatsuki. »_

 _ **« Après ça, j'ai grandi dans la peur de la mort, de la tristesse, de la colère d'être vivant et pas lui, hmm, dans un état qui interdisait les émotions tel que la peur ou la tristesse d'un deuil. Où seul la puissance comptent, peu importe le nombre de sacrifice, peu importe le nombre d'enfants, femmes, hommes morts, simplement pour le « bien » d'un village shinobi ? Hmm. A peine l'avais-je enterré qu'on m'avait donné ce bandeau.**_ _Il pointa de son pouce son bandeau raillé, il avait craché la fin de sa phrase de dégout_ _ **. Ca a beau être qu'un simple bandeau, hmm. Crois-moi, en ma courte existence d'artiste que je suis, c'est l'arme la plus dévastatrice que notre monde n'a jamais connue. »**_

 _Son discours fit l'effet d'une bombe dans l'esprit d'Obito._

 _Deidara lâcha un soupire nerveux et plongea ses mains dans ses sacs d'argile vide. Il se mit debout et s'approcha de Tobi. Il avait le même regard supérieur, mais Obito cru entrevoir un regard à la fois désolé comme s'il était face au mur et qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir._

 _ **«**_ _ **Tu as beau être exaspérant, baka et naïf, peut importer ton âge, peu importe la vie que tu as vécu. Qui que tu sois derrière ce masque, je te souhaite de ne jamais vivre ce que j'ai vécu, et que tu à conscience dans le monde où l'on vie, ou plutôt survit.**_ _Il s'en alla en le contournant la tête dans sa cape et l'esprit en surchauffe.»_

 _Oui, Obito en étais sûr maintenant. Il avait perdu quelqu'un de chère et voulait le revoir par tous les moyens possibles, même la mort. D'où son jutsu d'auto-suicide._

 _Tout était clair maintenant._

 _ **« Je peux amener la paix. »**_

 _Sa voix était solennel, grave, timbré. Il n'avait pas hésité plus longtemps, Deidara l'avait convaincu. Lui aussi voulait la paix. Lui aussi avait perdu une personne proche. Lui aussi ne parvenait pas toujours à intériorisé ses émotions. Lui aussi haïssait ce monde shinobi et tout ce qui en suit._

 _À l'entente de cette voix trop grave pour être celle de son coéquipier, Deidara s'arrêta et tournait lentement sa tête en biai pour comme pour vérifier qui venait de prendre la parole. Il regardait d'abord surpris Tobi, puis les yeux en fentes, il répondait en raillant:_

 _ **« -Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre? En priant Kami-sama pour qu'il exaucé la prière d'un "**_ _ **bon garçon"**_ _ **?**_

 _Il reconnaissait bien là son tempérament impulsif et spontané qui avait été absent au début de leurs entrevu improviste. Mais cela ne résignait en rien l'Uchiha qui lui répondit les bras nonchalamment croisés sur son buste._

 _ **-Les bijuu.**_ _Un sourcil blond se leva._ _ **Avec leurs pouvoir quasiment illimité, nous pouvons instaurer la paix et abandonnée nos bandeau, nos armes, nos émotions, pour vivre dans un monde de rêve.**_ _Le blond le regarda la tête en biais, faisant pencher sa frange laissant en vue son appareil visuel._ _ **Un monde dans lequel les morts peuvent marcher à nos côté. »**_

 _Son œil azur s'éclaircit et s'écarquilla. Obito sourit et plissa son sharingan sous don masque. En fin de compte, Deidara était un bon choix._

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

* * *

 **« Ne me tuez pas…Ne me tuez pas. Ne faites pas de mal à Naruto…je vous en prie. Je vous en supplie… »**

Obito avait au début qu'entendu de brèves chuchotements, mais plus elle répétait sa phrase à travers ses sanglots, plus les mots avait pu être distinct à ses oreilles. Pourquoi donc le suppliai-t-il de ne pas la tuer ? Ce n'était pas son but. Et d'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait ici. Deidara l'avait entrainé avec lui sans son consentement, le menaçant de le suivre sous peine de lui « **faire exploser ton cul de batârd et te faire bouffer Kisame en** **salade** ».

Le voilà donc ici, au beau milieu de la forêt, seul. Enfin, seul avec le sujet de ses récents démons. Il faisait les cent pas, ne pouvant pas rester debout sans bouger face à la tentation du passé présente à seulement quelque mètre de lui.

Depuis que Deidara l'avait porté dans ses bras, Obito avait commencé à ressentir des choses étrange et qu'il ne serait définir au fond de lui. Premièrement, la douceur qu'eut le blond en portant délicatement la kunoichi dans ses bras en mode princesse l'avait un temps sois peu tiqué. Sans oublier le moment où il avait trébuché sur une racine et qu'il eut ressemé son étreinte déjà proche. Obito avait à ce moment réussit à mettre un mot sur cette sensation.

La jalousie.

Il avait ressenti (à un niveau plus haut évidement) les mêmes sentiments face à Kakashi lorsque Rin l'admirait s'entrainer. Voir Sakura, dans laquelle il revoyait Rin, dans les bras de Deidara l'avait tiqué. Il était déjà proche d'elle, plus proche que la première fois où il l'avait espionné au village d'Ajakka, mais savoir le blond encore plus proche, contre son corps, non. Personne n'avait le droit de toucher à Sakura, à sa Rin. Il ne laissera plus personne se mettre en travers de son chemin, que ce soit le sensei de l'Haruno ou son coéquipier blond.

Mais fierté d'Uchiha oblige, il avait enfouie ce soudain sentiment au fond de lui, comme il le faisait plus jeune.

Il était maintenant immobile face à la rose, depuis que de discrètes larmes s'échappaient de ses beaux yeux verts. Il l'observait sans bouger, suivant le chemin d'une larme de ses yeux au sol herbeux, en passant par ses joues rougies. Laissant son instinct de gentillesse refaire surface, il se laissa guider par ses pieds qui s'avançaient vers elle.

 **« Passée…et-….réécri-…-ière… »**

A un mètre de distance, un flash éclair traversa sa vision ainsi que du brouhaha qu'il ne pouvait comprendre. Seuls quelques mots purent se faire entendre distinctement. Il n'avait aucune idées d'où cette voix provenais, ni à qui elle appartenait. Il avait continué son ascension, ses pieds le guidant toujours tel un robot. Il se stoppa à une distance raisonnable et s'accroupi en posant une main à terre pour se stabiliser. Doucement, et toujours sans se rendre vraiment compte de ce qu'il va faire laissant son naturel faire, il approcha sa mains libre de Sakura, la laissant avancer en frôlant l'herbes. Cinq centimètres séparait sa main de son visage.

 _«-Rin ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?!_

 _-Je suis promus chunnin ! Obito ! »_

Il remonta sa main du sol, pour être à la même hauteur que son nez. Quarts centimètres.

 _« -Hein ? Oh ? J-j 'en en étais sûr, t'es la meilleur, Rin !_

 _-Obito ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête…? »_

 _Bientôt ils seront en contact, leurs premiers. Le cœur d'Obito pulsa plus vite en même temps que ses souvenirs refirent surfaces. Trois centimètres._

 _« -Non rien, je croyais que tu pleurais…héhé._

 _-Obito, aller vient, on va voir sur la liste si tu as réussi toi aussi ! »_

 _Deux centimètres, les sanglots de Sakura avaient cessée depuis que la main du masqué voyagée vers elle. Ses yeux écarquillé et embué de larmes, elle restait muette et imperméable à tout ce qui aurait pu la mettre en alerte, comme le faite que son agresseur était incroyablement distrait et qu'elle aurait pu prendre les jambes à son cou et s'en aller loin. Or, seule la main devant son visage captait son attention. Elle pria désormais silencieusement pour qu'on ne lui fasse aucuns mal, ni à elle, ni à Naruto._

 _« -Hai ! Je vais lui montrer à ce BaKakashi !_

 _-Yosh ! Pourquoi tu pleures, ça ne va pas ? »_

 _Un centimètre, leurs cœurs à tous les deux pompait plus vite que la normal, l'un de peur, et l'autre de tristesse et de colère._

 _« -R-rien ! C'est une poussière ne t'en fais pas, héhé…_ Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena avec lui le sourire aux lèvres.

 _-Viens ! »_

* * *

 **« Passée…et-….réécri-…-ière… »**

Sa main entra en contact avec sa joue. Plus aucun mouvement se fit, plus aucun bruit, plus une parole, plus une larme ne coulait. Ce soudain et imminent contact fit l'effet d'un électrochoc à Sakura et Obito. Ce fut à la fois doux et rude, comme une venue divine et soudaine qui à peine venu s'en allait. Comme si quelque chose les liait, les connectait indirectement. Les émeraude était grands ouverts, la bouche entre-ouverte par la surprise de la main, qu'elle aurait cru destiné à sa gorge, posé sur sa joues. Malgré le tissu épais noir, elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de la main qui fusait sur sa peau laiteuse. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois comme pour se réveille d'un rêve éveillée. Une dernière larme qui restait dans le coin de son œil dévala sa joue lentement, laissant une coulée humide après son passage. Un pouce la chassa avant qu'elle ne put terminer sa course. Sakura ne comprenais plus rien. Elle était seule avec un membre de l'Akatsuki, dangereux criminel déserteur qui en ont après Naruto, ils l'ont transporté loin du pont au beau milieu de la forêt qu'elle ne connaissait pas, pour se retrouver seule avec l'un deux, qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais vue auparavant, et la voilà qui se fait sécher ses larmes par lui-même.

Un assassin, un nukenin, un Akatsuki séchait ses larmes. Elle se creusait la tête, détailla plus son apparence, il avait pourtant bien l'air d'appartenir à l'organisation, elle en était certaine. Alors pourquoi était-il si doux avec elle ?

 _« Il veut surement ma confiance ? Oui, il ne veut pas que je crie pour alerter les autres. Tss, moi qui ai pensé une seconde que c'était…un geste innocent. Naïve, il faut que j'arrête d'être si naïve. On est sur le point de retrouver Sasuke et… »_

 **« Sa…suke… »**

* * *

 **« Sa…suke… »**

 _« Sasuke ? Le petit frère d'Itachi ? Son ancien coéquipier, aurait-elle développé des sentiments envers survivant inutile et vengeur ?_ »

Cette simple pensée contraria Obito. Voilà qu'en plus de Deidara il devenait jaloux d'un gamin qui ne connais rien sur le massacre de son clan et qui ne jure que par la vengeance de son sa famille. Il connaissait cette jeune fille depuis à peine une semaine et le voilà qu'il devenait déjà possessif envers elle. Il est vrai que sa similitude avec son premier et dernier amour jouait sur la balance.

Il avait toujours sa mains sur sa joues, ses mèches rose coller a son visage humidifié par les larmes, ses yeux rougies mais toujours aussi vert qui clamait l'innocence, il ne tolèrerait aucunes attaque envers elle. Ne réfléchit sans pas deux fois, il prit le risque d'utilisé son jutsu spatio-temporel pour se téléporter accompagné de Sakura à proximité de ses compagnons qui avait depuis un bon bout de temps finit leurs combats.

Sortant d'un tourbillon, -il lui avait quand même caché la vue de la zone entre sa dimensions pour ne rien lui dévoiler, elle restait tout de même une ennemie- il la rattrapa par les épaules lorsqu'elle chancela. Comme leur premier contact quelque instant auparavant, un courant électrique les transperçait de toute part mais cette fois-ci, ils purent ensemble entendre la même phrase dans leur tête.

 **« Le passée peut être réécrit.»**

* * *

Sakura, lentement, décala sa tête en arrière pour regarder la main ganté sur son épaule un peu sanglante, puis le masque à qui appartenait la main. Elle hésitait à ouvrir la bouche.

 _« Que lui sera-t-il ? Qui était-il ? Quel était ce jutsu ? Un déplacement instantané ? Que cache se masque ?!»_

 _« -Je sais que tu y as pensée…_

 _-Et si ce n'était pas lui ?_

 _-Tu peux toujours lui demander._

 _-Il risque de me tuer !_

 _-Il a eu toutes les occasions pour le faire, je ne vois pas pourquoi il le fera maintenant. »_

 _C'est vrai, inner n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il aurait bien pu la tuer dès le début, en un seul coup, simple et rapide. Mais à la place, il l'a observée, et approcher comme on approchera d'un chaton qui risquerai de s'en aller à tout moment. Et il encore toute chambouler par cette acte qu'elle n'aura jamais prédit, il l'a touché, d'un touché doux et inoffensif, mais pas chaleureux, malgré la chaleur que dégageait cette main. Elle avait même sentit comme si cette main l'avait traversé un bref instant pour juste après se matérialiser sur la surface de son visage. Une étrange sensation. Sans parler de ce flash, comme un déjà vue. Et en revoilà un deuxième. Les preuves était là, devant elle, alors c'est incertaine qu'elle se mit face à son –maintenant – sauveur baissant les yeux sur sa cape noir à nuage rouge, et murmura d'une voix tremblante :_

 _ **« -Sa-Sasuke, je suis là pour te sortir de l'ombre. Naruto ne fait que te chercher depuis que tu es partit…S'il te plait, je-…Viens. »**_

Elle tendit lentement sa main en face d'elle. Sa voix avait pris de l'assurance au long de sa phrase ? Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se montre faible et peureuse comme lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, elle devait lui montrer qui elle était devenue, forte et utile. La main de ''Sasuke '' entama son chemin vers celle de Sakura. Elle sourit doucement en le voyant accepter son aide, enfin ! Ils allaient enfin redevenir l'équipe 7, Naruto n'aura plus à suer sang et eau pour le ramener. Elle tenait encore plus ses mains vers sa jumelle, prête à l'accueillir à bras ouvert, le sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qu'elle perdit lorsque la main d'Obito lui attrapa son poignet pour la stopper.

 **« -Qu-qu'est-ce qu- !**

 **-Tobi s'appelle Tobi, pas Sasuke, Rose-chan doit partir avant qu'elle se fasse tuer.**

 **-N-Nani ?**

 **-Tobi est un bon garçon ! Fleur-chan doit partir avant que fleur-chan perd ses pétales. »**

Il lui lâcha la main, et elle se massa le poignet, même s'il n'était pas vraiment douloureux. Elle observait cet homme qu'elle croyait pourtant être Sasuke, mais elle n'eut le temps d'être déçu car le langage et la voix qu'à emprunter cet homme la laissait perplexe.

« Est-ce un enfant ? L'Akatsuki ne recule devant rien, même à prendre des enfant peut être innocent »

Voyant ici sa seule chance de s'échapper des griffes de l'ennemie, elle s'en alla, se retournant une dernière fois pour ne plus voir personne.

* * *

 _On avait retrouvé Sasuke. Et, on ne l'avait pas ramené._

Elle s'était sentie prête et assez forte. Elle possédait les capacités pour le faire revenir, Naruto également. Mais une fois face au brun qui n'a cessé de quitter ses pensées, toute sa confiance c'est envolé... Elle avait eu beau se dire et puissante, elle n'était pas suffisamment préparée. Elle avait vu Sasuke encore plus magnifique que dans ses souvenirs. Et si sa beauté avait augmenté avec le temps, son indifférence envers elle plus particulièrement et sa froideur aussi.

Tout a été perdu lorsqu'il avait tenté d'en finir avec son meilleur ami. Tout, tout ce qu'elle se forçait à croire, et penser en bien par rapport à Sasuke avait complètement disparu. En face se tenait un autre jeune homme, pas celui qu'elle a connu et aimé.

 **« Ce jour-là, si je t'ai laissé vivre ... C'est par pur caprice. Cette fois, ce n'est pas pur caprice que je vais t'ôter la vie. »**

Il avait déclaré cela comme une phrase quelconque, comme un « bonjour ». A ce moment-là, le cœur de Sakura avait cessé de battre. Tout ce qu'elle avait construire durant ces temps de gennin auprès de Naruto Sasuke et Kakashi venait de se volatiliser devant ses yeux. Il venait de tirer une énième balle dans son cœur déjà mal en point.

Elle pouvait lui pardonner bien des choses, comme sa désertion, elle pouvait continuer à croire en lui, encore et encore, mais s'en prendre à Naruto, elle ne le tolérait pas. Ca serai comme mettre une croire sur sa possible rédemption. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quelque chose, Sai, à la surprise de tous, c'était interposé.

 **« Pour moi, seule la vengeance compte. Peu importe ce qu'il adviendra de moi, ou du monde entier. Du moment que je parviens à mon but. »**

Elle frappait, encore et encore, jusqu'à avoir les mains en sang. Elle frappait pour déverser sa colère, sa tristesse, son impuissance. Elle ne pleurait plus, elle frappait, c'était son nouveau moyen d'extérioriser ses émotions. Voilà de quoi Tsunade lui avait parlé. Elle allait exploser à un moment donné, et ce moment était maintenant.

Les mottes de terres s'envolait et s'éparpillait sur le terrain numéro 3.

Elle n'était pas si puissante qu'elle le pensait. Il fallait encore qu'elle travaille avec acharnement pour pouvoir les rattraper. Cette révélation eut l'effet d'une gifle. A son niveau, qu'elle croyait très haut déjà, elle n'était pas en encore en mesure de faire le poids contre lui.

Pour Naruto, avec son entrainement en compagnie de Kakashi et Yamato, cela ne serai tarder. Son sensei l'avait annoncé qu'après cet entrainement, il deviendrait même plus fort que lui. Et tout le monde savait combien Kakashi était un puissant et redoutable ninja.

Si Naruto continuait à d'entrainement sans relâche, alors elle fera de même. Et elle continua de frapper, les rochers cette fois-ci. Elle concentra le maximum de chakra dans son poing et plus sèchement lorsque son petit poing entra en contact avec la roche.

Elle arma son deuxième poing mais une main l'arrêta.

 **« -I-Ino ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Demanda Sakura surpris que son amie vienne la voir. D'habitude, elle se retrouvait dans la boutique de ses parents le soir pour discuter paisiblement.

 **« -Saku-…** Sa voix est nouée, ses yeux brillaient, menaçant de larmes.

 **-Ino ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!** S'inquiéta la rose.

 **-Il est mort…Asuma-sensei...i-il est mort. »**

* * *

 **Je me suis inspiréé du début du Chapitre Bonus sur Sakura de " Quand une Rose rencontre un Taciturne" de ****_**Tsuki-Kami**_ ( ** . **) pour le dernier passage.**

 **N'hésitez pas encore à donner voter avis. Chapitre 4 prévu pour fin octobre. Le chapitre 1 de "Le Jeu" sera posté dans la première semaine d'octobre.**

 **Bonne soirée/journée à vous et à la prochaine!**

 **Yassuochan. **


	5. MESSAGE DE L'AUTEUR: i need une aide

**Salut, salut, et non désolée, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. C'est justement pour cette raison que je me permets de faire cette petite parenthèse.**

 **J'ai beau essayer (sans me forcer non plus) mais je n'arrive plus à écrire. Tout ce que j'écris est concrètement de la merde. J'ai l'impression de lire un fanfic d'une gamine de 13 ans sur Skyrock quand je me relis, et comment dire, en un mot nul. (désolée si vous avez 13 ans et que vous écrivez sur Skyrock, je ne dénigre point vos écris qui sont parfois bien meilleurs que les miens.)**

 **Mais, cela dit, je pense avoir une solution ce problème !**

 ** _Coécrire._**

 **Je cherche quelqu'un qui pourrait coécrire avec moi la suite de _JETA_. Non je n'abandonne pas, et je ne compte pas abandonner, mais j'ai _vraiment_ besoin d'une aide pour la continué. Donc, si vous êtes intéressez, ou si vous connaissez des personnes qui pourraient l'être, merci de m'en informer en message privé ! Je n'abandonnerai pas, j'ai mis beaucoup drop de travaille depuis le début de cette histoire pour abandonner maintenant. **

**Naruto n'aurai jamais abandonné, alors moi non plus.**

 **Je crois avoir tout dis, si vous avez des questions, mes MP sont ouverts à tous ! Sur ce, bisous et râmen sur vous tous ! :***


End file.
